


My Kingdom Academia

by ProfSableye



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A lot of characters are going to be a bit ooc, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon Divergence - Kingdom Hearts I, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, First fic for both fandoms, Gen, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Help, How Do I Tag, I will stick to the KH story mainly, It's not the same universe rules, Izuku has no idea what he is doing, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts AU, Like Kingdom Hearts Level Slow, M/M, MHA characters take the place of KH characters, Magic Replaces Quirks, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really how do I tag, Relationships will update, Slow Burn, So I am trying my best to keep everyone in character, So they may not work, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is just some divergence there too, They will also take some disney characters place, Unreliable Narrator, Which is Snail Pace, With things changed where I feel they could have worked better personally, but some, not all, sorry - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSableye/pseuds/ProfSableye
Summary: "I've been having these weird thoughts lately...Like...Is any of this for real...Or not ?"As two universes combine into one, join Destiny Islanders Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki as they plan to leave their home behind. On the eve of their journey however, a supernatural storm hits the Island, and it sends the trio to worlds that they never knew existed, and an adventure of a life time! (ON HIATUS SINCE 3/19/2019)





	1. Stations of Awakening I: Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all that decide to read this. This is my first fic ever, and as that I decided to meld two of my favorite worlds together, My Hero Academia and Kingdom Hearts. This story will tell the Kingdom Hearts story with the MHA characters in the place of protagonists/antagonists. I have a good idea of how I want this to go, and at least for the first game/story, I am not going to delve out too deep from the original, though there is a small hint of a change in this one that is easy to spot. I'll explain anything that I feel I may have left ambiguous as the story goes on. As a warning, this is going to heavily follow the KH plot. As in if you do not know the story of that game series, worry not, because I am going to do my best to explain everything in the same way the games due. With that in mind, a lot of the action does take a while to really start, as well as the relationships that I have tagged. Its a slow burn folks, so let's get seated and start this journey.

He stood in a place that seemed straight out of a dream. He looked around, trying to note anything beyond the green light under his feet in the relentless darkness that may give him a clue of his current location. As he looked, he overhears a voice, as if it was both next to him and far away.

_So much to do, so little time…._

_Take your time._

_Don’t be afraid._

_The door is still shut._

_Now step forward._

_Can you do it?_

It was with that voice the Izuku started to properly look around to gather his bearings. Outside of the light in the center of the, room maybe, there was nothing but a pitch-black darkness that the feeble light could not illuminate. When he looked down though, he was engaged by the image of a woman. She seemed to be of a young age, maybe not even that much older then he was. She had a beautiful yellow dress with a blue and red top that had elegant puffed sleeves around her arms. Her skin was as white as new fallen snow and hair that was as dark as that of his surroundings. She seemed to be in a state of sleep, peaceful and unbothered by her surroundings. In her hand, leading towards her mouth was a bright red apple, and surrounding her were the faces of seven men, all with different expressions, and a contrast of liveliness to the sleeping maiden.

As he steps forward, ideas a mile a minute pass by his head, hoping to unravel his current predicament. He almost begins muttering out loud as he looks about as three pedestals arise from the ground around him, their suddenness stringing out a yelp from the green haired boy. The pedestals, each engraved beautifully with an unknown design, holds a loft a weapon of differing calibers. The first holds a sword, one that holds the strength of a warrior, with invincible courage, and of terrible destruction. The second, a shield, one of a guardian that can hold the kindness to aid friends and repel all that attack. Lastly, the third hold a staff, wielding the power of the mystic, inner strength with wonder and ruin alike. As they rise, the voice starts again.

_Power sleeps within you._

_If you give it form…_

_It will give you strength._

_Choose well._

He looks about himself trying to decide. Mainly, trying to figure out what is truly going on, but in the meantime, it looks like these items may carry him forward. He looks at each weapon but is more drawn to the shield of the three. Power and mysterious the others may be, but his heart has always been to be one of protecting his friends. Especially since she visited the islands in his youth, but he was surprised at the sudden clear memory. He takes the shield in hand, and as soon as his mind is set on it, it disappears into glowing orbs in hand. Then, the voice starts up again as quickly as it ended.

_Your path is set._

_Now, what will you give up in exchange._

“Exchange,” Izuku starts, “of course. There would be no reason to give something without something of equal value in its exchange. Otherwise, pure unchecked power may rule out everything else. But what to exchange…” and he continues on. This goes on until he comes into a conclusion that he was comfortable with. He walks towards the staff and picks it up. While he may be a clever and analytical kid, he had always wanted one thing, to be able to protect his friends. No matter what the situation, he felt that if he gave up the power of the sword, what ever latency of it may rest in him, he may lose that power.

Like the shield, as soon as he makes the inner decision, the staff disappears in hand. However, unlike with the shield, the pedestal starts to sink in suddenly, making Izuku lose his balance, and fall back to the green station. As he sees the pedestals fade away, he hears glass being shattered. He takes a quick look behind himself, and sees the entire platform is falling to pieces. Unable to react in time, he falls with the glass, into a deep darkness he had not experienced before.

He eventually sees a new platform coming into view as he falls. This one a dark blue and purple one, shows another lady, this time a beautiful silver/blue ballgown. Her strawberry blond hair frames her sleeping face, as the depictions of a castle and staircase flow behind her figure. His falling, and internal screaming lessen as he gets closer, and can flip and touch down seemingly as if he was being placed gently.

 As he lands, and as he regathers himself, a light appears around his hand, equipping Izuku with the shield that he had chosen earlier. “Where had you gone to then,” he asked the shield, as he waved it around and got his bearings with it. While simple with hardly any reach, it seemed like it would do well bashing away foes and those that dared to get close.

_You’ve gained the power to fight._

_Use this power to protect yourself and others._

_There will be times you have to fight._

_Keep your light burning strong._

As the voice fades again, two beings sprout from the ground. Starting as black smudges, they rise off the ground taking form. As they do, the form of a small bug like creature, with huge glowing yellow eyes and long antennas sprout up. As they form, other blots start to appear as well. They stare but for a moment and lunge against the boy.

“Hey what was that for” Izuku asks as the creature closest to him tries to swipe at his chest. He takes the shield, and if by instinct, he’s able to hit the bug creature like it was something he was born to do. As he hits it a third time, it disappears in a black mist, leaving behind green orbs. He is unsure of their nature, but as he approaches them, they gravitate towards him, and as soon as they touch him, he feels energized anew.

“So, they can heal me if I get injured,” he concludes.

_Behind you!_

The voice had quickly called out and it calls Izuku’s attention to his backside. He sees a new wave of those creatures had formed behind him. He takes a quick jump back in surprise, but quickly starts forward against them, trying to replicate what he did to their friend.

As soon as the task is complete, he notices the last one stare at him, before it sinks back into the ground and starts to expand. As it does, it loses all definition of shape, and becomes a black shape that is slowly expanding outwards to rest of the platform. He tries to move but is quickly sunk into the dark. He tries to break free, but sinks slowly in, hoping that this is just the path to the next place, or him starting to wake up from what is slowly feeling like a nightmare.


	2. Stations of Awakening II: Dead of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's predicament continues as he carries on in a place he does not know, with only the voice guiding him further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know its a very quick update but I wanted to get out of the Dive to Heart as soon as I can. This chapter does reveal that one of the main Destiny Island trio characters is going to be Todoroki. Apart from that, it also shows that there will be movement of characters in all aspects, being that Disney, KH and Final Fantasy. Not all characters will be replaced, though. I am still not 100% set on a final character set list but add suggestions for any upcoming character replacements. For now enjoy, and I'll add more at the end.

He was falling, at least he felt the weightlessness of falling. He was struggling, trying to hold back a chocking blackness that surrounded him. He struggled on, until his hands hit the, was that ground, he thought. He slowly opened his eyes to see his new surroundings, looking down to see that he was on the ground of a new platform. He took deep breaths, brining the air his lungs felt they lacked from that ordeal back in.

Pink in color, this station did not have one individual, but three. Each was an ambiguous shape of a person, though one caught his eye in comparison to the other two. While the lower two had what could not be mistaken for dresses, the top one did not have that obvious of apparel. They seemed to have been wearing a more suit like garment, but the lack of detail didn’t allow for Izuku to get a clear image. As he looked for a new hint of a new task, his frustration at his current predicament started to mount.

“Hey, voice, or whatever your name is, what is going on,” Izuku asked the void “what am I really supposed to be doing here? How did I get here, what’s the point of it?”

As if to answer any inquiry, a door, or at least, what seems like a door appears. While it has the shape of a common door, one can easily see through it to the darkness that surrounds him and the area he stands. He approaches the door hoping that alone would give it full form, though that is not the case as the door remained clear.

 Along the edges a light appeared above, bringing forward a chest on one side and box on the other. Through instinct or a nudging along by a force unknown, he walks towards the chest and hits its top with the shield. Surprisingly, it springs open, though to his surprise there is nothing inside. However, a strange light flashed and as he turns around, the frame of the door has filled in. The doors remained cleared, but he feels as the other box, this one a big crate, may hold the key to opening this door. As soon as he hits the box enough to break it, the rest of the door was made opaque.

“Finally,” Izuku says “maybe this is the way out. Though the reasoning for all of this is nonexistent. I just hope I can get back to the island soon, whatever this place is has to have an out”

As the door opens, a blinding light seep through. Izuku flinches, but as if moving out of his own accord, he steps forward into the light. As the light finally starts to recede, Izuku gets excited, for he is finally home. Yet, as he looks around, something doesn’t feel right, as if he is back home but in a false version. He notices that three friends are also surrounding him. Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki, and Ashido Mina are all standing around him and looking his way. However, they didn’t greet him in their usual fashion. They just stood there, staring straight at him.

“Well this is a tad unsettling. Guys what is going on? Why are you just staring at me?” Izuku asked at the images of his friends. Still there was no reply, at least from those surrounding him.

_Hold on._

_The door will not open just yet._

_First, tell me more about yourself._

“Well that’s helpful. Why would it choose these three though? Maybe it wanted someone I would be comfortable with? But this confirms that I am not home yet. Maybe if I talk to them…if they can talk,” He muttered to himself. He decided to approach Mina first of the three, since he felt she was the most sensible if this was a copy of her. 

“What’s most important to you?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, what?” Izuku replied.

There was no response from his inquisition. So, he seemed to have to only answer her question. Most important, he wondered, to his personal self. There was only one thing that came to mind in the moment, and he began to speak.

“Friendship, I care for my friends most of all.” He replied to her inquiry.

“Is friendship such a big deal?” She asked back.

Izuku was taken aback by her response. To him, his friendships are the things he cherishes most of all, even those with the terrible three as he and Todoroki joked. He notices that her gaze finally leaves him and looks towards the horizon.

Izuku turned around and decided to head towards the next person, this time, Sero Hanta. Hanta was a little more collected compared to Kaminari but leaving those two alone always meant trouble. Hanta had the same unwavering look towards Izuku that Mina had, but he hoped to get more out of this one rather then a question and a response.

“Hello Sero,” Izuku started.

“What do you want out of life?” Sero asked.

“Looks like that’s all you have to say as well,” Izuku replied. He started to think on it as best as he could. What would I want most in life, he asked himself? He didn’t think much on it in the past, but it one answer came in rather easily.

“To be strong,” he finally replied.

“To be strong, huh?” Sero replied.

And like Mina, he looked out towards the horizon ones he replied to Izuku’s answer. It seemed this is what the voice meant about learning more about him. Though his desires and prized possessions are the last things he thought they meant. He turns finally to the last of the trio, Kaminari Denki. He loved his friendship with everyone, especially since kids their age are few in their home, but he always felt that he had the least connection to Denki, but he still cared for him the same.

“Hello Kaminari,” Izuku started anew.

“What are you so afraid of” Denki asked.

“And again, we go with the questions” he replied.

Izuku wondered this for ages. He was stuck between two options, either losing out on the chance of adventures, or losing those he loved. He couldn’t pick, and while he did care for his friends and family, a part of him loved exploring and going on adventures, even if it was through pre-explored areas. He kept at it for a while, until another thought crossed his mind, as the two other battling ideas could not come to a final decision.

“Being indecisive,” he firmly replied at last.

“Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?” Denki replied.

As soon as Kaminari looked away as the other two had, the voice that he has started to grow a familiarity started anew.

_You want friendship._

_You want to be strong._

_You’re afraid of being indecisive._

_Your adventure begins in the dead of night._

_Your road won’t be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey’s end._

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

 “Wait, what adventure,” Izuku asks before a new light blinds him and makes the islands he knows as home vanish around him.

As his eyes readjust, he notices that he has been returned to the platforms, this one a new to the previous three. This once carries a single person again, still a beautiful female, who’s golden locks flow down to her purple dress. She carries a rose, at her chest. Like the others he was able to see, she is also asleep, but this one has a more pressing danger around her, a forest of thorns at her feet, surrounding her and letting her be a prisoner. As Izuku approached the center, the creatures from earlier appear anew, and surround his at all sides. Almost at the alarm of the danger, the shield comes back to his hand, ready to defend him from this new onslaught.

“What are you things” he asks himself, trying to give a name or identity to the creatures that seem to pop out of the ground like simple shadows.

As he slays the last and picks up its green orbs to rejuvenate himself, he notices a light in the center. As soon as his eyes make notice of it, it starts to move to the side. As soon as it hits the edge, a rainbow step appears, with more leading up in succession. As they go, he notices a long pillar in the distance.

“So that must be what the rest of these things looked like,” Izuku concluded to himself.

He slowly steps forward onto the first step. With it seemingly holding his weight, he continues upward. As he goes forward, he takes a quick look back to see the previous pillar in all its glory. While it has a that beautiful image of a sleeping…person, he did take note of one final detail, the stairs he had started on had disappeared completely. No turning back now.

As the stairs ended he came onto the fifth station. At this point he had started to wonder, how many of these can there possibly be? Each depicts someone, usually in a state of sleep. This new yellow one was no different. Carrying another lady of great beauty, this one had long brunet hair in a golden-yellow hair piece. The piece matching color to her wonderful ballgown. The, people, items perhaps, surrounding her sleeping face were also in a state of sleep, except for one being, or thing. Behind the lady, what looked like a menacing shadow loomed behind her. Unlike the other occupants this beastly creature was wide awake, in his face was that of anger and concern. The station, like the others, held a shining light in the center, and as before, Izuku stepped towards it, as he did though, his new friend spoke once more.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Izuku gets a chill down his spine as it finishes it sentence. He turns around to look and sees his own shadow take the size of the entire platform. As soon as his eyes land on it, it begins to move. Just like the creatures from earlier, only this time, it was massive. As the creature takes rises from the ground, Izuku starts and jolts down the platform as quickly as he can. Its relatively small size betrays him however, with Izuku skidding to a halt as he reaches the end. After recovering from a near falling over, he looks back at the creature, it is fully grown and changed. While initially taking a form similar to his own, this one was a mass of darkness, with no real distinguishing markers outside its size, raveling hair, glowing yellow eyes, and the heart shaped hole that takes up the entirety of midsection. It towers over Izuku as he looks at it in terror. However, as if to respond to the new danger ahead, the shield forms anew in his hand, and Izuku knew what he had to do, fight it, or let it take him down. With this dawning realization, Izuku takes his stance to fight the creature, and stand his ground against this new evil.

As if it can feel his resolve, the creature begins almost as soon as Izuku takes this stance. He lowers right arm quickly and charges a dark energy around it. Izuku moves in time as he brings the hand crashing down where he just stood. As he moves, he notices that the energy gathered created a pool of pitch blackness. Inside, he notices eyes coming out and forming into the smaller creatures from earlier. As soon as they gain their form, they move quickly towards Izuku to attack.

“Great something else to worry about,” Izuku thought out loud.

He notices that he keeps the hand pressed down to the ground still, and lunges quickly to it, hitting it a few times before the creature is able to lift his hand anew to avoid further damage. As it resets itself, Izuku is able to make quick work on bug-eyed enemies that remain, gathering their green orbs to recover any injuries.

The giant being then starts to kneel, with its chest and head facing upwards. As soon as he is in a position, he begins to charge a similar energy as his hand around the hole in his body. This energy gathered however moves and blasts into the air, almost as quickly as it was gathered. When in the air, it moves down quickly homing on to Izuku where he stood. He tried his best to block the incoming projectiles but failed. The energy gathered again and shot, sending a new wave of orbs towards him. This time, he tried to parry and succeeded, sending some away, while others went back towards the creature, hopefully injuring it. This went on one more time, until the creature finally stepped back up to its full height and started to gather energy around its hand once more.

This cycle repeated but once, with the third time gathering energy around its right, Izuku was able to land the decisive blow, causing the creature and energy to stop. He jumped back at the end of his attack, however, as he did, his weapon disappeared from his hand. The creature kneeled, trying to get close to the boy. However, Izuku fell back and tried to scramble away as best he could. As he did, a new pool of darkness opened under him, starting the familiar sinking feeling he had before, this time, into a darkness that felt heavier and harder to break free from.

As he was swallowed down into the new depth, he heard the voice one final time, this time slightly distorted however, as if a friend calling back to another as they walk towards the start of their journey.

_-But don’t be afraid._

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

_You are the one who will open the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, the initial tutorial for KH1 has been complete. Again, I am working on this series as best I can, so updates may be every day to having multiple days in between. Until I really get a better swing in this I will not have a set schedule. Until next time, and again, all Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Until next time!  
> Prof.Sableye


	3. Destiny Islands I: Building a Raft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku returns home, but is unsure of the plausibility of the events he has just experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And we are finally on the islands, as well as we meet the Destiny Trio of this world! I am not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I am going to come back and clean it up a bit once I get Izuku off the islands. For now, I just wanted to progress a bit and get closer to that day, which will probably be in the next 2 chapters. Speaking of which, the next one will be a shorter one, because I want to keep as much of single world events situated in themselves. You'll see what I mean. (Also, I do feel that it does fall a little too close on the over detail side, but I mainly wanted to get a lot of that done here rather then in the next Destiny Island chapter. I'll try to keep world details to not take too long, and I have an idea to implement something for future chapters, but it can't start until next chapter. Again you'll see!)

            The sun shined down harshly. As the waves crashed the beach, he walked towards the coast. There was never a dull day on the islands, even if the three of them have been on it as long as they can remember, especially since he didn’t have any memories of his prior home, only of his mother and the tales she would tell him about the world. As he walked up, he noticed his friend Izuku laying down on the beach. Sighing and letting out a small chuckle, he headed toward his direction, concluding to himself that he must have fallen asleep under the morning sun.

            As he approached, he took note of his friends’ appearance. He had his typical outfit on, white undershirt with a green hoodie, said hoodie had black hexagonal patterns on the side. The hood itself was the same green, with 2 long tuffs poking out on the top, that always made him look like a rabbit when he wore it. He wore white gloves with bracers that he needed after an accident caused him to damage both arms. He wore black cargo shorts on the beach, with his trademark red hi top shoes on his feet. This green always mixed well with his own physical green that colored both his eyes and hair, which was a huge contrast to himself, since he’d been born with heterochromia in both his eyes and hair, causing a light blue and grey eye pair, with red and white hair split down the middle.

            As he reached his friend snoozing the day away, which did slightly annoy him since they were supposed to be working on their plan, he decided to get nearer to wake him, when suddenly, Izuku started to stir.

~~~~~

            The sun was way too harsh to be nice to his waking eyes. He slowly opened them to realize that he had in fact been sleeping. Luckily, especially since being sucked into darkness for a second time didn’t feel as great, dream or not. He sat up for a second to check his surroundings, when he noted that he was finally back home on the islands, or more that he had never left in the first place. When he felt comfortable again, he quickly lied back down. Much to his surprise though is that when he looked back up, Todoroki, one of his best friends, was standing over him smiling.

            Todoroki has been a friend of himself and Katsuki for as long as they can remember, though they do know that there was a time it was just Izuku and Katsuki. As he gazed up at his friend, he noticed he was wearing his usual outfit today, a short-sleeved navy-blue button up that had a back bracer on the upper half of his torso. He wore shorts that were a darker, almost black, blue with a beige utility belt around his waist. He finished this outfit up with bracers on his wrists and plain white hi tops shoes.

            “Hey!” Izuku exclaimed in surprise as he quickly sat back up and turned himself towards the other. “Give me a break, Shouto,” he told his friend with a yawn.

            “Izuku, did you think you could be lazy and just get away from work,” Todoroki jokingly inquired.

            “No, there was this huge black thing that tried to swallow me up,” Izuku started, trying to recount the details of his minor adventure. “I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move, I could- OW,” he yelled abruptly as Shouto hit his head to stop him from going on a muttering rampage.

            “Still dreaming, you lazy bum,” Todoroki jokingly asked.

            “Ha ha,” Izuku deadpanned. “But seriously, was it just a dream, or was it real, I’m not sure,” he concluded about the place he had just managed to escape.

            “Hey, Shouto, what was the town you came from like? Do you have any memories from there when you were growing up?” Izuku asked his friend.

            “I feel like we have discussed this before,” Shouto started to reply, “and as I have said, I don’t remember. All I do remember is the day I got here.”

            “Nothing? Not even how you got…” Izuku trailed off, knowing that he may be leading down a touchy subject.

            Shouto sighed. He hated the scar that covered his left eye, a giant burn blotch. However, he could never remember how or when he received it, only knowing that he came to the islands with a patch over the eye at the time.

            “No Izuku, and breathe, I am not mad at you for asking about it again,” he told his probably panicking friend. “Though if we’re being honest, I wouldn’t mind visiting or seeing it again.”

            “I would like to see the place you come from, Shouto,” Izuku started to say as the d

            “HEY, YOU LAZY IDIOTS,” another person down the beach screamed out.

            “Well if I wasn’t awake already, I am now,” Izuku muttered to himself.

            Walking down the beach toward the two friends was Bakugou Katsuki, the third friend of their trio. Katsuki, or as Izuku called him occasionally, Kacchan, was a lifelong friend of Izuku, both being native to the islands and the nearby town. He was a few months older then Izuku, but those months gave him some height, causing him to be taller then his friends. Izuku sat at the shortest of the three, with Todoroki and Bakugou being closer to equal in height. Katsuki, like his friends, was semi dressed for the island life. Wearing a sleeveless top that had a cross shaped harness on the top portion. His black pants that were accompanies with some knee bracers came down to black boots that he used for hiking up areas he wasn’t supposed to. He finished his outfit off like Izuku with gloves, his being a green and orange color, with bracelets that had a grenade like pattern around his wrists.

            “Well good morning to you too, Katsuki,” Todoroki replied as he messaged his friend. No matter the amount of time they had spent together, he was and never will be used to his volume.

            “Ka-Kacchan, hey, this isn’t what it looks like,” Izuku started to explain.

            “Spare me your lame excuses, you lazy ass, I don’t care,” Katsuki replied, “I more care about why you decided to take a nap rather then work on the raft and leave all the work to me.”

            “Not all the work is left to you, Katsuki,” Todoroki interjected.

            “And you, half and half, you’re just as bad as he is,” Katsuki replied.

            Bakugou had his own way of creating nicknames, usually in not so friendly terms. Those that knew him though knew that there wasn’t any real malice behind them, most of the time. There was one nickname that did start maliciously, but at the time, they were around the age of 6 and got into stupid fights between each other, even if they still do that now from time to time.

            “Come Deku, get up and let’s get back to work,” Katsuki said speaking to Izuku.

            “I’ll do it as soon as you never call me that again,” Izuku replied.

            “You’re used to it and you know it,” Katsuki replied.

            Izuku sighed and started to get up. As soon as he did, Todoroki got and idea to get both distracted and get Izuku’s body going.

            “How about we race to the raft then,” he suggested.

            “Really,” replied Bakugou.

            “Do we have to,” Izuku groaned.

            “Ready, set, GO,” Todoroki yelled.

            As soon as Go was shouted, Izuku and Bakugou sprinted down the beach. Both boys held a competitive streak towards each other that stretched as far back as they could walk. Todoroki sprinted not far behind them, but not trying to overpass them since he knows what happens when Katsuki loses to one of them.

            As the race ends with Izuku as the surprise victor, much to Katsuki’s anger, they decide to get back to work on the raft they were building. All three boys had their entire, or in Todoroki’s case most, of their childhoods on that island. However, all three longed to see other places and worlds. Their solution was to build a raft to travel and get supplies to get there safely. Now them leaving the islands wasn’t to say that their home was terrible, quite the contrary to each boy’s opinion. The main island where they lived was situated with a pretty lively town that had multiple families and a few businesses call it home. Off the main island were multiple small ones, and, the one that the trio frequented the most was their personal paradise. This smaller island, that encompassed a mini jungle in the center that they had no real access to, was developed by the adults of main island as a tropical playground for their kids. Creating rising platforms and walkways to help them get around, this area allowed for enough space that the kids didn’t feel crowded, but small enough that they would not get dangerously lost.

            “Well, as Katsuki finishes up on the raft, we still need a few building supplies. Can you gather them?” Todoroki asked Izuku.

            “I guess, what did Kacchan say he still needed,” Izuku inquired back.

            “I NEED YOU GUYS TO ACTULLY WORK-FUCK,” Katsuki started to yell from the raft before the mast fell over and hit his arm.

            “…Anyways, he still needs another 3 logs of wood, some rope, and a cloth for the sail,” Shouto continued after the interruption.

            “Do you think he’s okay?” Izuku asked.

            “Never, but that doesn’t matter now. I saw the materials scattered about, so if you could get those, that be great.”

            “Okay, but- “

            “CAN YOU GET ON WITH IT DEKU,” Katsuki interrupted again.

            “Fine,” Izuku sighed, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

            With that, Izuku trailed off around the island. Looking high and low for the remaining materials that he needed, he knew that the adults always left things like building supplies around in case something got damaged from roughhousing between everybody. As he did, he ran into the terror trio, that is to say, Sero, Kaminari, and Ashido, who helped him get an extra log down incase they needed it. As he concluded and headed back to Shouto, he noticed a few items in his hand that he quickly made to disappear when he approached,

            “What were those,” Izuku asked his friend.

            “Nothing to worry about,” Shouto responded. “Did you find the things for the angry Pomeranian?”

            “Yeah, I got everything.”

            “Well here’s a small reward I found the other day then for doing something I didn’t want to do,” Shouto responded with handing Izuku a small bottle.

            “Potion, thanks. It’s getting pretty late, we should call it soon.”

            “Fine, I’ll go get Katsuki.”

            Before the three headed back to the mainland for the day, they decided to hangout at their usual spot, a tree on a small circular island that looked off into the horizon as the sunsets. They usually just relax together to enjoy the sunset, but this time, with their impending trip, all three had things on their minds.

            “So, Shouto’s home is out there, right?” Izuku asked the two.

            “Maybe. I don’t know. But we’ll never know by staying in this small dump.” Katsuki answered.

            “How fair can a raft actually take us though?”

            “Who knows. If we must, we’ll think of something else, just so we can find what we can find.”

            “Okay, but suppose that you do get to another world,” Shouto finally started in, “What do you plan on doing there when we arrive?”

            “Uhm,” Katsuki started, “I haven’t actually thought it out, okay. I just always wondered, why here, why this fucking island that feels like we are trapped.”

            “But it’s our home, Kacchan,” Izuku started, “We’ve been here all our lives.”

            “And do you want it to stay that way? Cause I don’t. I know that there is more out there for me, for us. We need to go find it.”

            Izuku looked at his friend with wonderment, surprised that this was how he friend thought of his world, even if it is not the only one, and has been wanting to leave it for who knows how long.

            “If there are other worlds, that means that we are but part of something bigger,” Shouto quickly interjected.

            “Which if that is the case, why did we end up here when we could have easily ended up somewhere else!” Katsuki almost yelled back.

            “Honestly, I don’t know,” Izuku finished as he laid back on the trunk of the tree.

            “Exactly, we don’t know, so it’s our job to find out why. It doesn’t help to stay here, with nothing to do and just sit and wonder about this like idiots, when we can actually go find out!”

            “You’ve been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you,” Shouto asked his friend.

            “Yeah, and weirdly, its thanks to you, half n’ half,” Katsuki replied.

            “Never call me that again please.”

            “Trust me, you won’t win that conversation,” Izuku told Shouto, “take it from Deku.”

            With that the three friends looked onto the horizon one last time before calling it a day, seeing the sun as it peaked less over the waters.

            As the trio walked back, Bakugou stopped Izuku for a second. As Izuku turned around to meet his friends gaze, he noticed a star shaped item headed towards his head, which he clumsily caught at the last second.

            “You wanted one, didn’t you?” Katsuki asked the puzzled boy.

            “It’s a paopu fruit…” Izuku realized.

            “If two people share it, their destinies become intertwined,” Katsuki quickly explained as he passed his friend. “Come on, I know you want to try it.”

            “What are you talkin- “Izuku started before he realized his friends’ intentions. As Bakugou laughed, Izuku quickly tossed away the fruit, chasing after his friends to get back home. Even if he was right, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. With that, the three friends ran back to their boats to head home, unaware about the trouble that was brewing at home, and afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that has read this. All comments are appreciated!  
> Until next time (which may be sooner then this one!)


	4. Interlude I: Another World, Another Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Izuku and friends prepare for a raft journey, another duo made trio set out, journeying out to look for their King and the whereabouts of a 'Key'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
> Okay so first things first, half of this chapter, in the story of KH *technically* does not take place, at least of what the events players see, back to back, there is a small Destiny Island section in between the two. However I wanted to get all of Disney Castle out of the way in one go, so that we can focus on the end of Izuku's time on the islands on the next. I also am implementing a 'Journal' system at the end of the chapters. These are completely optional reads, and act more like extra details for people that may not be completely familiar with Kingdom Hearts, or that want a refresher on the topic. I am also going to leave it as the "I want to make more world details, but this chapter is getting too long winded." Again, completely optional to read those parts. This one kinda gives you an idea of what I would include. 
> 
> And as you will see, while MHA characters are replacing the roles of Disney characters, those Disney characters aren't necessarily erased from the world. They are just getting placed so that if I want to bring them into play, and I do have some small ideas, I can. They won't take away a lot from the main cannon, but we will see some divergence in it due to them later on.

Outside the walls of Disney Castle, a kingdom ruled by a benevolent king and queen, no one knew the events that were about to transpire. Walking down the halls, the court mage walks to the castles throne room. Her name is Ochaco Uraraka, and she is the current mage to stand in the court of the King. Her predecessor, Donald Duck, know holds the title of Archmage and helps other mages in the kingdom, and beyond, with their magic. She holds daily meetings with the King about not just the running of the castle, but any possible issues, and current rumors of a vast meteor shower in a nearby town makes her wonder of its implications. She opens the doors to the chamber, and starts talking as soon as she walks in.

            “Good morning, your majesty,” she shouts happily to room.

            “It’s so nice to see you th- “and as she looks up, she stops her words abruptly to see that the throne in the center lies empty. Confused, she looks around, unaware of a switch in her morning meeting with his majesty. Behind the throne walks out Pluto, the King’s loyal dog, and with him a note in his mouth. She looks carefully, and notices the royal emblem, a circle adorned with two smaller ones on the top to look like their majesty’s silhouettes. She takes the note from the dog, petting him in the process, and begins to read it. As she finishes, panic sets in, and she bolts out the chamber, and runs towards the garden, yelling for the captain of the royal knights.

            “TENYA!”

            As she approaches the garden, she notices her target, Iida Tenya, uncharacteristically sleeping on the ground. 

            “I told him to stop the late-night guard rounds and leave it to the new recruits,” she thought to herself.

            “Iida wake up!” she yelled at her friend and colleague. “This is a very serious matter.”

            When she noticed her friend didn’t move, she summoned a quick lightning bolt to hit the ground next to him. The sound and shake it produced roused him from his sleep.

            “Uraraka! I apologize!” he started quickly. “It’s unbecoming of the captain to fall asleep on duty but I can explain myself! Last night, you see I was- “

            “Enough about that! We have a problem, and we can’t let anybody know.”

            Her good friend, Tenya Iida, was shocked by her yelling and her rude arousal of his sleep, even if it was rude of him to be sleeping in the castle grounds. Iida was a lot taller then her friend, but it felt he cowered down to her outbursts of emotion. Taking the position as the captain of the royal knights for the castle, after his predecessor, Goofy Goof, had become the personal guard to his majesty when he left on journeys. Now that he thought of it, he was supposed to have a meeting with him about new security measures due to the King’s recent concerns, but he never showed up.

            “Uraraka, surely we cannot leave the queen or her maiden out of this if it’s a major issue?”

            “Especially the queen, she musn’t know about what we have to do!”

            “Ehm, good morning your royal highness,” Iida quickly said out loud with a bow.

            “What are you-“Uraraka started but as she turned around to see if anything was behind her she noticed her majesty Queen Minnie, and her maiden, Tsuyu Asui behind her.

            “Oh, uhm, hello your majesty,” Uraraka quickly said, embarrassed, and knowing that everything was about to fall apart.

            ---

            The group convened in the library to hear the letter together, which when they were all situated, Uraraka started to read out loud.

            _Uraraka,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin’ goodby, but there’s big trouble brewin’._

_Not sure why, but the starts have been blinkin’ out, one by one. And that means disaster can’t be dar behind. I hate to leave you all but I’ve gotta go check into it._

_There’s someone with a “key”—the key to our survival. So, I need you and Tenya to find him, and stick with him. Got it?_

_We need that key, or we’re doomed! So, go to Traverse Town and find Hawks. He’ll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would you apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks pal._

_-Mickey_

            “Oh, what could this mean?” Asui, the queens hand maiden asked the group.

            “It means, that we are going to have to trust the king,” Minnie replied. “Do either of you know where Donald is, or Goofy for that matter?”

            “Donald had gone off to meet with Yen Sid yesterday, your majesty,” Uraraka replied to her inquiry. “I don’t know when he planned on returning.”

            “As for his majesty’s personal guard, I have no idea what could have happened to Sir Goofy, but I know he had to leave for tasks that the King gave him a few days ago,” Tenya chimed in about his predecessors whereabouts. “Though, I would have thought he would have returned by now, especially since we did set up a meeting with the King this morning. I do hope that everyone is okay.”

            “Your highness,” Uraraka interrupted, “Don’t worry, we’ll find the king and this ‘key’ he mentioned.”

            “Thank you, both of you,” Minnie replied. “Also, if you do run into either Donald or Goofy, please get them up to speed and send them back my way.”

            “We will, and Asui, can you take care of---”

            “Of course,” Asui interrupted stepping forward. “You two please be careful.”

            They both gave a nod, and before heading out, the queen spoke up once more.

            “Oh! And he will accompany you, to chronical your journey.”

            The two friends looked at the direction that the queen gestured, but to their surprise they didn’t see anyone, or at least, not at first.

            “DOWN HERE!!!” A voice yelled from the table.

            “WHAT’S THAT!!!” Uraraka exclaimed manifesting her staff in hand ready for attack,

            On the table stood a small being, that resembled, no he is, a cricket! A small cricket, person, with a suit, umbrella and top hat stood on the table, jumping up and down on the table to get the attention of the two.

            “Cricket’s the name.” he spoke. “Jiminy Cricket, at your service!”

            “We hope for your safe return,” Queen Minnie spoke to the three. “Please help the king as best as you can.”

            As Tenya looks at the two ladies, he pans over to the right, were he sees Uraraka standing next to Asui, giving him a salute on his travels.

            “You’re coming too,” he exclaims to his friend as he pulls her towards the door.

            The new trio walked their way towards the castle’s ship hanger and discussed between themselves to get to know each other.

            “So, Jiminy,” Uraraka continued on, “your world has disappeared too?”

            “It was horrible,” the cricket explained. “We were scattered and separated. As far as I can tell I was the only one to make it to this castle.”

            “Uraraka,” Tenya quickly stated.

            “Oh, that’s right. Donald said that we have to protect the world’s border when we leave,” she replied.

            “Order.”

            “Right, order. We can’t let others know that other worlds exist, so we keep the world ORDER and keep them secret.”

            “Most likely, we are going to need a change of clothes, our current apparel, may not be the subtlest.”

            The three approached the hanger’s main room, coming into a giant open room, with gears and wheel adorning the wall. In the center sat a ship of mysterious material, shaped like a generic ship to traverse the stars. In the control room, that was sectioned off to the top corner, were two individuals running around were prepping for takeoff.

            The two individuals, Kirishima Eijiro and Tetsutetsu Tetsutestsu, who could be confused as twins to some, were running getting everything prepared. Both boys, one of fiery red hair, and the other of a polished silver, were a lot more skilled at this then others gave them credit for, enough for Chip and Dale, the head engineers, to trust them on the take off of the court mage and the captain of the knights.

            “Tenya Iida to launch crew, anytime you are ready!”

            “Here we go then,” exclaimed Kirishima. “This launch is going to be so manly.”

            “Oh man, can we get this started before you go on a manly rant,” Tetsu asked.

            “Fine. Here we go you three, hang tight!”

            With a flick of a switch and the right button prompts, the gears and hands that helped the engineers came to life. Two hands came down to grab Tenya and Ochaco and lift them to the ship to board. Everyone fails to notice a certain loyal pal jump behind them to sneak on board. Inside the two get set up, sitting in the two of the three available seats.

            “Well, its now or never,” Tenya states. “Let’s take off!”

            The duo in the control room press the main button, and the main doors open up. As they come to a stop, an arrow points down, releasing the floor under the ship, and sending them down towards the bottom end of the world. When they finally exit to the space between worlds, they resettle themselves, the ‘takeoff’ taking them by surprise, and start heading onto their new journey. As the night draws in, they head towards the place that may have their first clues to this key; Traverse Town.

 

~~~

 

Jiminy’s Journal

Jiminy Cricket

Home World: Prankster’s Paradise / Monstro

               Jiminy is the name, Jiminy Cricket! I keep Pinocchio on the straight and narrow to become a true boy. However, after ending up at Disney Castle, I have taken up the role of royal chronicler for Uraraka and Iida. They are trusting me to keep clean records of ourselves, friends, enemies, and worlds along the way of our journey. So off we go to our first task… go to Traverse Town and find a ‘Key’.

(This next entry was written on their way to Traverse Town)

Disney Castle

Location: Realm of Light

Disney Castle is situated at the hear of Disney Town, where it’s benevolent rulers King Mickey and Queen Minnie have ruled over for many years. The King has left on occasion for training and helping other worlds, but this time, he left without a proper goodbye, only leaving a note in the, paws, of his loyal companion, Pluto.

The castle has many enchantments that protect it from darkness, and Queen Minnie has been left behind to help look over her kingdom. Hopefully we can find the King soon, or even his loyal archmagi and guard to go help her out.

Disney Castle is adorned with rooms, that include a decently sized library that house the castle's history, an expansive garden that houses the entry way to the castles hanger for it's ship, and a throne room where the King takes audiences with his court and subjects.

I was lucky to find myself here after the events that left me without a home and without Pinocchio and Gappetto, but hopefully those two are together and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Iida and Uraraka are in play as well! Let see what them traversing the worlds means for our green haired friend.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Destiny Islands II: Mushroom Rally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day on the island is filled with the final preparations of the trio's trip, but a mysterious encounter leaves Izuku a little more shocked then he would have ever bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So, I know I said I would get them off the islands on this chapter, but I kinda got carried away with details of the race and the interactions between the three. Next chapter we for sure leave the islands. 
> 
> Going forward, especially when a lot more combat is involved, I am going to be very liberal with cutting down some details. While I won't avoid fights all together, they will become a mess, especially in later worlds. I just really liked how this chapter came along, so lets enjoy some of the last moments of peace these three will ever enjoy again.
> 
> Or at least, for a long while.

The next day was as sunny and clear as the last, since the islands rarely saw any kind of storm. Izuku made it easily to the island in the morning, seeing both Katsuki’s and Shouto’s boats in the harbor already. As soon as he tied everything up and landed, he started to look around for any other sign of his friends’ whereabouts. As he walked by the small waterfall and pond it created, he ran into Sero, who seemed to be waiting for someone.

            “Hey Midoryia,” he greeted the shorter boy.

            “Hello Sero, waiting for Kaminari and Ashido,” he asked.

            “Yup, we were planning on exploring the secret place today. Denki thought he saw something change on the wooden door in there, but when we checked last, it was still blank. We want to investigate properly.”

            The secret place was small cavern that hid off to the side of the waterfall. While it was small, it became an area of mystery due to what seemed like a wooden door lied in the end of the room. With no handle to speak of, no one knew what it was for, and when asked about it to the adults, they all claimed that they had no idea what they were talking about and left it to their imaginations. The cavern eventually laid unused, other then the occasion explorer or artist painting its walls with pictures of the inhabitants and the adventures they had.

            “Oh, that’s odd. That thing has just been wood for as long as I can remember,” Izuku replied.

            “I know, we just want to make sure that he just hit his head and was seeing things. You know what he’s like if he takes a hard one to the noggin.”

            “Yeah I do. By the way, do you have any idea where either Katsuki or Shouto are?”

            “Oh yeah, I saw them pass to the other side of the island. They seemed sort of preoccupied. Almost done on that raft?”

            “Yeah, we should be done by tonight! Well then, I’m headed their way, I’ll see you around Sero.”

            “Later, Mido!”

            Izuku sprinted his way towards the door that separated the island. While the main area was majority beach, this back area was constructed almost like an obstacle course. While that may not have been the intention, the result showed otherwise, and it became a past time for the kids to run around and race each other to the end. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of his two friends, one on the shore working on the raft, the other working on something in his hands that he put away as soon as Izuku walked in.

            “Oh, hey Izuku,” Shouto spoke up as soon as the items were put away.

            “Hey, nerd,” Katsuki shouted from the raft.

            “Hey guys,” responded Izuku, “how’s everything going?”

            “I’m almost done with the raft, which brings me to a question I had,” Katsuki answered for both of them. “We need to name the raft. I was thinking of Highwind, maybe Titanic.”

            “That last one bodes well,” Shouto deadpanned.

            “How about Plus Ultra, like from that story your mom told us, Kacchan,” Izuku inquired.

            “Either is fine by me, I don’t have any ideas,” Shouto added. “How about you two decide it with a race through the course. I’ll go stand over on the shore to judge it.

            As Shouto walked away and the two got into position, they had a quick chat about the prize for the victor.

            “So if I wind, I get to be captain,” Izuku started, “and if you win, we’ll-

            “I get to share a paopu fruit with Shouto,” Katsuki stated.

            “Wait, WHAT.”

            “Deal? The winner gets to share the paupo with Shouto.”

            “Wait, hang on a second…”

            As the flustered Izuku tried to get back his mindset, Shouto yelled from the beach.

            “Okay, on my count!

            3.

            2.

            1.

            GO!”

            With that the two were off, running neck and neck towards the end. The rules of the course are simple, get to the goal and back by any means necessary, outside of bodily harm to the others, a rule the Katsuki occasionally ignores. At the other side of the beach lies a star shaped light that glows at the touch. Once pressed, racers need to run back to the start, which is, the area in front of the door that leads back to the main beach. They both run on top of a segmented bridge that has been collapsing and falling apart for years. Jumping between platforms, Katsuki lands on an unstable piece that falls with his weight. On the beach now, he lets out a small growl before continuing his chase. Izuku, who was able to avoid the bad spots, makes it onto the ledge and climbs a small tower with a zip line. At the top he grabs onto the bar to slide down, which would land him a few feet from the star. However, the morning sun overheated the iron bar and half way, Izuku lets go due to the heat, and lands on top of one of many palm trees that line the area. Katsuki notices his fall, and with more vigor runs as quickly as he can up the side of the beach to meet up with the ground that the trees take root on. Izuku notices his speed and starts jumping from tree to tree, headed towards the soon to be shining star. They both reach the star around the same time, and the moment 2 equal slaps ring out, they both bolt in the opposite direction. Neck and neck, they come back to the bridge, or what remains of it, and jumping between platforms. Izuku’s luck runs out however as he missteps and falls onto the shallow water bellow, and with that delay, Katsuki is crowned the victor as he arrives back at the starting point.

            Izuku gets himself up and walks over to Katsuki, mentally preparing himself for his gloating, which he starts as soon as he gets to the upper ledge area.

            “Well, it looks like I won. That means that we are naming the ship Titanic.”

            Izuku gapes and glares at his childhood friend. He knew how to rattle him, and he made it known that he still could,

            “I was never planning on sharing the fruit with him,” he told his shocked friends face. “It was a joke from the start, you should have seen your stupid face.”

            Izuku just groaned as Shouto rejoined them,

            “Well with that done, we should gather supplies, especially if we plan on setting sail tomorrow.”

            “What can we realistically find here, though,” Katsuki asked.

            “Well, we can get bird eggs to eat, same with coconuts for their innards, and some fresh water. Fish wouldn’t hurt either,” the dual-colored hair boy replied.

            The other two just stared at him.

            “You two try to figure something out then. If you can’t, can you gather all of these items?”

            “Not me, I have to finish the raft,” Katsuki answered as he walked back to the beach, “Have Deku do it.”

            As he walks away, Izuku groans again in his direction, and then turns back to his other friend.

            “So, how much of each would be a good idea?”

            “Well I brought 3 canteens we can fill with water, which you can get the fresh water from the waterfall. Probably, three of each item would be best.”

            “Okay, I’ll see what I can find.”

            “One more thing, Izuku. I just remembered that my foster parents were telling me about a native mushroom that grows on the island. Its safe to eat, so you should find 3 of those as well.”

            “Okay but what do they look like?”

            “Their short brown ones that grow in dark and damp areas.”

            “Okay, I’ll give it a try.”

            With that, Izuku left for another small fetch quest, looking for the items that will, hopefully, keep them alive as they try to break the walls of their world. He is able to get the water the easiest, with getting coconuts being pretty simple as well. Climbing trees to get eggs as a harder task, but not one that he was unable to accomplish. Fishing, if you could call swining in the shallower parts of the see and grabbing your targets that, was not as bad, minus the damp feeling he had to walk around in after. The only one that was hard was finding mushrooms. Shouto’s description aside, there weren’t a lot of areas that were dark and damp, at least ones easily accessible. Finding two near the beach area where the raft lays didn’t drum up too much difficulty, but the third was no where to be found. He was stumped, that is, until he saw Sero, Kaminari, and Ashido on the beach. His conversation with Sero came flooding back, and the area of his search came to him in sudden realization; the secret place.

            Walking up the side of the waterfall, its easy to miss the entrance for those that don’t know its there, since it blends into the shade made by the semi-cove. Initially walking inside, Izuku is always slightly startled at the sheer darkness that is past the entry way, mainly due to what feels like a loss of eyesight. Walking further in, light pours inside thanks to gaps in the formation and allows for one to see the area a lot better. Walking around, he takes note of all the drawings made by everyone as they grew up. Either of individuals that lived and played there or idealized stories of their adventures, the pictures on the wall always brought fond memories to Izuku. He noticed the last mushroom that was by the mysterious door, and by a picture of Shouto and himself. In their younger years, they both chose to draw how they saw the other, with the profiles looking at the other’s version of them. He bent down to look at it and add one more detail. Chipping away at the surface, he adds an outstretched arm to his profile. In hand was a star shaped item, and he made it so it seemed he was trying to give it to the other boy. He smiled as he completed his work, and began to get up, when he felt like he was being watched.

            “Wha- who’s there?” he quickly asked as he got up. Turning around, he noticed a mysterious figure in a brown hood. No other detail was possible to make out, other than a brown harness around his upper chest.

            “I’ve come to see the door to this world,” the figure responded in a low, almost monotone voice.

            “Huh?”

            “This world has been connected.”

            Izuku was confused and slightly scarred. This mysterious figure was talking nonsense, and he didn’t have a clue

            “Okay, who ever you are, you are not making sense.”

            “Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed.”

            “Well, no matter what you are talking about, please stop! You’re making no sense, and- wait, where did you come from?”

            His positioning in the room made it so that he would have noticed the, man?, long before he had snuck up to his current location, so him being there made no logical sense to Izuku.

            “You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.”

            “WAIT! So yo-you’re from another world?!”

            “You still have so much left to learn. You understand so little.”

            “Well, you’ll see! I am planning on getting out there and seeing everything I can and learn everything that I can.”

            “A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing, can understand nothing.”

            Izuku quickly glances at the door that stood in-between them, wondering if that was the way of the figure’s entry. However, almost as suddenly he had appeared, the figure had vanished. Left alone with his thoughts and contemplation, Izuku wondered what had just happened, and, if like yesterday, any of it was real, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Izuku has lost all certainty of reality, hurrah! Next chapter will be up soon, and again, that will be it for the islands for a long time, I am getting tired of the sea. 
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Destiny Islands III: Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are set and ready to sail. However, a storm hits the islands, and their real adventures begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was a fun one to write, mainly because we are almost done with Destiny Islands. Fun Fact: While I can remember most details, I do use videos of the game for reference on minor stuff and to give me an idea of how the game presented stuff. These first chapters take place withing the first 2 hours of the game... So that's neat....
> 
> Anyways, back to Izuku on the islands!

Still reeling from his encounter with the hooded figure, and still figuring it out if it was real, Izuku headed back to the other two before the sun set. Running back to their position he notices Shouto working on something for a third time. This time though, Shouto didn’t notice Izuku running up before he was able to start talking.

            “Hey Shouto, what’s that you’re working on.”

            With a quick yelp and a long sigh, he looked up to his friend, and finally gave in on his small secret.

            “Well, you’ve heard of thalassa seashell charms, right?”

            “Yeah, they’re those star shaped charms, right?”

            “Exactly.” Shouto opens his hand to reveal a charm that is around the size of his palm. It seems to be made up of seashells in the form of an incomplete charm with it missing one of its points. The top piece has a small hole that allows a small braided cord to be its chain. Shouto puts it back in his pocket once Izuku has a good look. “They are meant to be lucky charms for sailors before a voyage. This charm will make it so that we will always be reunited if we get separated.”

            “It’s pretty, good work so far Shouto.”

            “Thanks. Did you finish finding all the supplies I asked for?”

            “Yes, I did, and it seems like its getting late, we should probably call it.”

            “Agreed, and it looks like Katsuki finished up and headed back without us.”

            “Hmm, I wonder why he left first.”

            “Probably got tired of waiting around for us.”

            With that the two friends walked towards the small pier that held the boats they used. Before boarding, the two decided watch the sunset before heading back, Both sat side to side on the pier overlooking the horizon as the sky turned a magnificent orange.

            As the two sat, Shouto began to talk.

            “You know, Katsuki has changed a lot recently.”

            “What do you mean,” Izuku asked.

            “Uhm…”

            “Are you okay, Shouto?”

            “Izuku, lets take the raft and go! Just the two of us!”

            “WHAT?”

            “I’m just joking.”

            “What?!? Shouto, you’re the one that’s changed,” Izuku replied with a laugh.

            Looking away to hide a small blush, Shouto considered this for a second before replying, “Huh, maybe it has been me that has changed. To be honest, I was nervous about this whole idea at first. However, the more I thought about it, the more I got excited. No matter what we experience and what worlds we do find, knowing we can always come back here when its done, right?”

            “Of course, the islands are our home.”

            “Yeah, that’s good. Izuku, can you promise me something? Don’t ever change.”

            “Huh?”

            “I can no longer wait, once we actually set sail, this will be great.”

            The two looked onto the horizon before both setting off back to the main island. From there, the two walked together until they got back to their own homes, Izuku with his mom and Shouto with the mayor that is fostering him since he came to the islands.

            As the evening went on, Izuku relaxed in his room, considering the events of the day. While he was excited for the incoming voyage that starts tomorrow, he was still unnerved by the figure. Recent events, whether real or not, did not help calm his nerves, and all the talk about darkness did not help either.

            As he laid down, waiting for a warm meal of Katsudon his mother was preparing, he looked out the window. His view gave him a perfect view of his paradisal island, however, rather then the view of stars blanketing the island, there was furious lighting and clouds engulfing the sky.

            “A storm?” Izuku said to himself before a something dawned on him. “OH NO! The raft!”

            ~~~

            The stove was turned off as Inko Midoriya set up the table for dinner. Yelling up for her son “Izuku, dinner!” she waited for him to come down. However, the lack of footsteps quickly unnerved her. “Izuku?”

            ~~~

            Izuku landed quickly on the harbor and noticed two other familiar boats. ‘Kacchan and Shouto must be here already,’ he thought to himself. One other thing he noticed was a dark orb in the sky.

            “What is that?!?” He yelled out loud, looking at the massive dark orb that overtook his islands sky as if it were the moon itself.

            He quickly ran up the shore before he noticed small blots on the sand.

            “What are…” he started before he noticed a familiar shape start to pop out of the ground, small and bug like with yellow glowing eyes.

            “It’s, it’s the things from my dream…”

            He quickly found one of the toy swords that he and Katsuki used to practice fighting and swung at the enemies with all his might. However, the items seemed to pass through them, not affecting them at all.

            “Huh, its not doing anything. I can’t hit them!”

            With that realization and their numbers starting to grow, he started to run. As he did, he notices a figure standing on the small circular island, one with blond spiked hair.

            Reaching the point of his friend, he started to speaking in a panic.

            “Katsuki! There you are! What’s going on, and where is Shouto? I though he would be with you?”

            “The door…has opened…”

            A quick chill passed by Izuku’s spine, hearing words that he thought would only be in a dream.

            “What?”

            “The door has opened, Izuku! We can leave this world! We can finally see what’s out there!”

            “What are you even talking about! We have to find Shouto, it’s not safe here!”

            “He’s coming with us too! Once we step through, we might not come back. But that’s a chance I am willing to take.”

            Izuku looked over his friends face and noticed an almost devilish grin, one that he had never seen on him before, and one that brought a form of terror into his soul.

            “We may never see our home or parents again,” he continued. “There’s no turning back. But this may be our only chance. Like you said, we have to be Plus Ultra like that one show we liked. We can’t let fear stop us from going forward.”

            “Kacchan…”

            “I am doing this! I am not afraid of the darkness.”

            With that, Katsuki held out his hand for Izuku to grab. As he did, a pool of darkness opened underneath the duo. Unable to move from its bind, Izuku started to panic. He reached out quickly for his friend as the darkness grew to overtake them. He reached as best as he could, trying to grasp his friends out reached hand in a desperation that he had never felt before, in both fear of the darkness, and of losing his best friend.

            Everything went dark for a moment as the darkness took them both for a second. Until a blinding light starts at where their hands would have met.

            In a flash of light, Izuku finds himself were he was standing. Looking around, he failed to see he friend, thinking him lost to whatever tried to take him as well. As he looked, he noticed he was gripping something, It looked like a giant key. At its end were the teeth of the key, which looked like it had a crown shape taken out inside the teeth itself. Silver in color, the blade of it went down towards the yellow, guard(?), of the key which had a black handle through their, where Izuku was gripping. At the end it had a keychain, that had a giant circle with two smaller ones at the top, almost like ears.

            “What is this,” he asked himself.

            As if to answer him, a familiar voice spoke up.

            _Keyblade…_

_Keyblade…_

“So, is that its name,” he asked himself. However, Izuku wasn’t given a lot of time to think, since the creatures started to surround him a new, this time it seemed with more vigor. He took his chance as one approached and swung at it. This time, however, the key made contact with the creature and sent it flying. With this realization, Izuku went back up the bridge and towards the beach, getting rid of any of these creatures in his way as he looks for any sign of his other friend.

            Running up the beach back towards the pier, he passes by the waterfall. As he does, he notices that something has changed next to it. Where the entrance to the secret place should be now stands a door, one that is similar to his dream. Perplexed at this new turn of events, if the recent ones weren’t as weird as they already are, he ran towards the door, and opened it. Walking inside, it seemed like it was the secret place with no difference. Harder to see with the lack of sunlight he walked carefully towards the main room. When he reached the mouth of the cave, he noticed a figure standing in the center, facing the door. Said figure could only be identified by one detail, hair that was split evenly down the middle, one side red, the other white.

            “Shouto!” he yelled for his friend.

            Shouto began to turn around. Though not changed in appearance, Izuku noticed a difference in his face. Like if he was awake but not fully. His eyes were dropping, like if they were about to fall into a deep sleep.

            “Izuku…” the other boy began to speak, in a low, almost entranced voice.

            Shouto took a step forward, hand outstretched, as he did, Izuku heard a small creak, like a pressure being pushed on a door. As he also stepped forward, the mysterious door flew open. A strong wind blew from the doorway, with a dark mist that started to surround the walls. The wind blew Shouto off any balance he had and threw him towards his friend. Izuku braced himself to catch his friend and to stop him from being blown away. However, at the moment they should have impacted, Shouto seemed to phase through him, and disappear completely. Izuku panicked, looking around for his friend, and upset that he has lost the other. The wind picks up, and blows Izuku out of the room, and back onto the main beach. At least, what remains of it.

            When Izuku got back up and looked around, he was met with a sight he could never imagine, and one he would never forget. The island he knew was in pieces. Looking over an edge he saw nothing but a black void, with the ocean seeming to have never existed. He could not see past much, with pieces of wood and plant life like small pieces of dibre around the ground and swirling around the air. The dark orb in the sky had seemed to have grown, taken up almost the entirety of the sky. He feels a shake on the ground and turns around to see what he has assumed to be a bad dream turn into a nightmare. The dark, giant being from his assumed dream was standing before him once more. Towering over the remains of his home, it looked up at the orb, and then back down at the remains and Izuku. Izuku got up and knew on instinct what he had to accomplish.

            Maybe defeating it meant he got Katsuki back.

            Maybe defeating it meant that Shouto returns.

            Maybe it means that he will wake up from this dream like the last one.

            “I want my friends back,” he yelled at the creature.

            He charges it, and, like last time, is able to avoid its fist, get rid of its minions, deflect its orbs and attack its weak points. This time though, it seemed to grab into what remained of the ground to gather an orb of darkness in its hand. Instead of using it on Izuku though, he shot it to the bigger orb, almost as if he was trying to break it into pieces of what remains. Izuku kept on his attack, making sure to avoid as much as he can, but that did not make him invincible, jumping out of the way too late a few times and being knocked back. Luckily he still had the potion that Shouto gave him the day prior and used it to heal himself.

            With one final swing at the creature, Izuku noticed a type of electricity come out of the spot that was hit. The creature stopped, as it did before. This time, however, he noticed a change in the wind, and instead of a pushing feeling, he felt a suctioning one and like he was being pulled straight up.

            Izuku went for a piece of wood that was sticking from the ground. As he clung onto the remnants of his islands, he saw the creature be sucked up into the orb it helped grow. His strength began to fail him, and he lost his grip to the piece.

            Izuku was hurdled up towards the orb, and when he reached it:

                        There was nothing but darkness…

           ~~~

             Walking through the town’s plaza, amid shops and cafes, Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka looked around.

            “Did he say where we could find him.” Ochaco asked her companion.

            “He did not, but if we ask around, someone may point us in the right direction…” Tenya began.

            However, as if by a strange force, both looked up into the sky at that moment, and finally realized what the king was talking about.

            “Oh no!” Ochaco exclaimed, “A star is going out!”

            “But that means…Ochaco we need to hurry.”

            “Right!”

            The two continued walking on, exploring Traverse Town, unknowing that the ‘key’ they need just appeared in the alley nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Islands are gone!!! And so are his friends!!!
> 
> Okay, so from here, we have 1-2 more chapters before the next trio is formed. This next chapter will also start the Journal system in earnest because I don't want to describe the entirety of Traverse Town in the chapter, cause that is just too much detail.
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Traverse Town I: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up to find himself no where near his home. As he searches his new environment, he is unaware of others that are looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> Okay quick things, I know that the letter to Ochaco originally stated to find Leon. Yeah, no I changed that. I edited that in that chapter as well, and their new target is Hawks. I was unsure at the time if I wanted to replace Leon or not, but in the end I decided to go through with his, and the others, replacements. I want this to be mainly MHA characters, so that is what led to that decision. At the current moment, MHA characters are mainly replacing non-Disney characters (Minus Donald and Goofy). Also, this chapter does feature Jiminy's Journal, which again, is more for world building for those that are unfamiliar with the KH universe. However, come in the next chapters, I am going to add a journal entry on Magic, because I am changing how that somewhat works, as it will be demonstrated.

             Uraraka Ochaco had never really left Disney Castle in her life. She had occasionally gone off with Archmagi Donald on excursions to see Nedzu, a powerful wizard that taught his majesty, but outside of that, she rarely left. That said, walking through another world’s gates and taking in the difference was both breathtaking and a breath of fresh air for her.

            “Wow, look at this place,” she exclaimed to her companions.

            Tenya Iida has had different experiences then her companion. Traveling worlds with Sir Goofy to train allowed him to see some worlds, but his horizon really kept him at home, where he preferred it thanks to his duties.

            “It really is a contrast to the castle,” he replied. “Jiminy, were you able to find any information on Traverse Town?”

            “I sure was,” the small companion replied. “Apparently, this world doesn’t exist in the realm of light or darkness, but rather in-between. It’s meant to be a safe haven for all who lost their homes.”

            “Interesting, so a place where light and darkness technically exist in a balance.”

            “Not necessarily. For some reason, this world is closer to the realm of light versus the two. Probably due to its connection since it mainly inhabits those of lost worlds from that realm.”

            The trio strolled through the main plaza, seeing the shops and cafés that littered the area. Neon signs made the night time of the world seem like day.

            As if by luck or instinct however, they were all distracted at the same time by the sky, where they noticed the most troubling of events they had ever seen.

            “Oh no!” exclaimed Ochaco. “A star is going out! And if what they say is true, that means…”

            “That means a world just fell to darkness,” finished Tenya. “Come on, Ochaco, we don’t have time to lose.”

            “But where are we going to find this Hawks? Also, did you know that Pluto was following us?”

            “Wha- “Tenya began before he heard a loud bark that made him jump a bit. “Pluto! How did you get here!?”

            “ _Bark_ ”

“What did you expect him to say, Tenya, that he snuck onto the ship or something?”

            “Honestly, I don’t know what I was expecting.”

            The group started to head towards the stairs to head to the second district while continuing their conversation. As they did, Pluto diverged from the group, leading towards a dark alley nearby. Sniffing as he walked, he came to the scent he picked up, that of sand and coconut. A boy was sleeping along the wall, dreaming away under his green hair.

            🗝🗝🗝

            He heard a small bark, almost like something trying to get his attention. He slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he saw an unknown yellow dog with a green collar.

            “I must be dreaming…” he started before nodding off once more.

            The dog, eager to wake the boy up, decided his best course of action was to pounce on his chest. When he did, the boy awoke with a start.

            “OKAY NOT DREAMING!”

            Izuku, not knowing where he was slowly got up as his head throbbed.

            “Where am I,” he asked himself as he took in his surroundings. “Do you know where we are, boy?” he asked the dog that was next to him.

            The dog looked at him before lifting his left ear, like if its hearing something in the distance. Izuku could have sworn he heard something too, but lost focus on it as soon as the dog started to sprint away.

            “Hey, wait!”

            Izuku gave chase to the dog, but once he turned out of the alley, he had lost all sight of him. As he continued to walk out, he came to the town’s plaza. Amid store with glowing neon, he looked around in wonder and amazement.

            “This is so bizarre, I’m in another world! Maybe Katsuki and Shouto are here too!”

            He started to look around but being completely new with the islands being all he knew his whole life, he decided that asking for help may be his best first step. With that decision in mind, he walked into the closest store, the towns accessories shop. Inside, he was met with a modes store with shelves and displays of rings, jewelry and stones, a sitting area with a quiet fireplace off to the side. The owner, or at least who he assumed to be, was behind the counter, and turned to greet him.

            “Hello, how can I help- “the man behind the counter started. “Oh, it’s just another kid.”

            “Hey,” Izuku starts, a little undignified, “What do you mean another kid?”

            “Jeez, sorry, calm down. What’s your name?”

            “Izuku Midoriya.”

            “So, Izuku, why the long face and touchiness, everything okay.”

            Izuku proceeded to explain to the best of his abilities what had happened, about his home, the dark creatures, and his friends.

            “Well, I don’t know about any islands, sorry. As for your friends, I did see another pair of kids running around, but its was a guy and girl, not two guys.”

            “Hmm, well, thanks for the help gramps.”

            “The names not gramps, its Higari Maijima, but my friends call me Power Loader due to my other interests.”

            “Which are…”

            “…anyways, if you need help at any time, just come back, and old Higari will help you out.”

            “Thank you, sir,” and with that, Izuku walked outside to explore more of this world.

            Using stairs off to the side of the accessory shop, Izuku headed to the entrance of the second district, looking at the other stores and inhabitants that were living their lives.

            Entering the second district, he enters a huge downtown like area that is as lined with shops and hotels. A massive white building towers the end of the street, with a fountain facing it at the other end. He looks around at the new sights, as a scream rings out to his right. Quickly looking that way, he notices a man running from something, but as soon as he collapses and looks back, a bright light flashes on his chest.

            A heart, his heart, flies out, with the person fading into light as the heart moves away. The heart flies to a dark orb, that once touched, spawns a creature. Unlike the ones he’s seen before, this one looks like a small soldier with a helmet and armor around parts of his body. As soon as the creature appears, it disappears. Izuku tried to run towards it, but as soon as he took some steps forward, he was surrounded again by the bug like creatures.

            “These again, they were back on the island!”

            He did his best to clear out the creatures that appeared in his way as he ran through the district. Running up on the upper area of the street, he runs into the first building he can, a hotel.

            🗝🗝🗝

            On the lower level of the second district, a door leading from the back alleys opens up,

            “Hawks!” Ochaco shouts.

            “Where do you think he could be,” Tenya wondered.

            The two started to head towards back to the first district, hoping to see if they can find anything new.

             🗝🗝🗝

            “Not in here too,” exclaimed Izuku. Going inside, he is met with more enemies, this time including the soldier looking ones with the helmets. He does his best to destroy as many as he can, and runs to the other side of the hotel, stepping back into Traverse’s streets.

            Back in the main area, he jumps from the top platform to the lower plaza area. This was not a great decision on Izuku’s part.

            “Okay, this is starting to get ridiculous, they are everywhere!”

            Surrounded again, he takes down as many as he can, and runs towards the alley facing the hotel directly. Leading down a path still filled with creatures, he slays them left and right as he heads towards another set of doors, this time with a giant three at the top.

             🗝🗝🗝

            Leading back into the second district, the duo made of the Kings assistants keep looking for their target.

“Seriously, Ochaco, did the King not say anything else about Hawk’s location.”

            “Hey, that Power Loader dude, or what ever his name was, didn’t give us that much help, we are going with nothing here.”

             🗝🗝🗝

            “Okay, this is just repetitive,” Izuku sighed.

            More enemies, this time in droves stood in his way. It didn’t help that district three was mainly a huge open plaza with few buildings. He did his best to plow through them, especially with an exit back to the first district right in front of him. As he approached, he got ready to slam open and run back to a safe zone.

            “Once I am through, I’ll go and ask Higa-OW!”

            However, instead of doing that, it seemed the door was jammed shut, with no way to open it, making it that Izuku ran into it at full force.

            “Okay, new plan: run the entire way back and hope not to get killed. Awesome.”

            Running back the way he came, bursting through the door into the second district, he did his best to fight only when he needed to and avoid everything else at all cost. He runs up stairs to the upper area into the street. He runs to the main doors back into the first district where he started. Unknown to him, the doors of the hotel decide to open.

            “Not there either…” Ochaco reports.

            Hoping that the district remained its calmness from when he arrived was a bad idea to have. Mainly because it seemed to Izuku that the creatures were there as well.

            “Seriously, do I not get a break,” he shouts.

            Running and weaving his way through the district, he ran his best to get to Higari’s store again. As soon as he was able to, he slammed through his doors, as his face met with the floor.

            “Oof,” Izuku grunted.

            “Hey little man, did you have fun,” Higari spoke up,

            “What are those things?”

            “You mean the heartless?”

            “Heartless? What’s a heartl- “Izuku started, but he was cut off by the sound of whistle outside.

            “I think someone is here to see you, Izuku.”

            “Uhh… I guess I’ll go see who it is…” he said as he headed for the door.

            Izuku walked outside the store, worried that he will run into another horde of those creatures. However, as he walked towards the main plaza, he heard a voice speak behind him.

            “Just so you know, they’ll come at you out of nowhere,” spoke the person behind him.

            Izuku quickly turned to see the person that was speaking, and to get an idea of what is happening.

            “Who are you,” Izuku asked the person.

            “And they’ll keep on coming at you. If you decide to carry and wield the Keyblade. Though, it is kind of funny. Why did it choose you, a kid out of anyone else?

            “And what is that supposed to mean?”

            “It… doesn’t really matter, kid. Now, let’s take a quick look at that Keyblade…”

            “Don’t even think about it!”

            “Alright, this should be fun then.” And with that, the person before him took a stance, He seemed to be a guy that was slightly older then Izuku, possibly in his twenties. He had blond spiked hair, and wore googles over his brown eyes, and a short goatee covered his chin. He wore a brown jacket and aviator-like gloves. He stood tall, and carried two swords, with the guards having red wings on each blade.

            Izuku stances himself, ready to face this new opponent, and decides to take it carefully as possible. However, the mystery man moves quickly, too quickly for Izuku to strike a defense, and has to push himself out of his way. Unwavering, the man quickly flips around, and turns himself quickly back towards Izuku.

            “Huh, quick thinker, I guess that is a positive for you. But really, this won’t end well for you, so let’s call a- “

            However, as the stranger talks, Izuku was able to give a quick blow to his body, something the other did not see happening.

            “Well, that’s on me for opening my mouth, ha! Let see if you can dodge this! FIRA!”

            With the last word, and placing his two swords together, a blast of fire is created, and Izuku is barely able to dodge the incoming ball of flames.

            “Well done, kid. Some promise, I guess. AEROGA!

            And with a blast of wind, the man was in the air, as if carried by giant wings. He quickly dived for Izuku, who was unable to dodge in time. Though he tried to get back up, he collapsed due to fatigue and his injuries, and went unconscious.

            “Did you have to go in so hard, Hawks?” Another voice said.

            “Unfortunately, yes. The kid has some promise, but things are definitely worse then we had feared,” Hawks replied.

            “Well, let’s get on with it then. Back to the hotel.” Replied the other as he approached his friend and mentor.

            “Come on, Fumi, don’t be mad at me for breaking him.”

            “Don’t call me Fumi…”

            🗝🗝🗝

            It sounded like rushing water. Like if he had passed out next to the waterfall near the secret place. He wasn’t sure about where he really was, all he felt was the cold, stone ground, and his throbbing head.

            The last thing he remembers was being on the island, he was waiting for someone…

            “Ugh, where am I!?” he stammered as he got up, almost losing his balance as he did.

            Katsuki yelled as he sprang up. However, as he did, he was able to take notice that he was no longer on the islands of his childhood. He was surrounded by what looked like rising water and standing on broken platforms. He looked around, trying to find a hint of where he was.

            “IZUKU! SHOUTO!”

            He yelled for his friends, hoping that they were nearby, and that the promise that was made was kept.

            However, he was alone, and he had no idea where he was.

            As he looked around, he failed to notice a new presence in the area, one that was known as the mistress of all evil, and that her role in his life was about to start.

            📙📙📙

Jiminy’s Journal:

**The Realms:**

Using books the King had in his library, I was able to find some research on the realms. Mainly that there are 3 that we know of. The realm of light, the realm of darkness, and the realms between. While we don’t know a lot about the realm of darkness with no real accounts of anyone exploring it or being there for long periods of time, we do know that it’s almost impossible to find an entry way to there. The realm of light is what encompasses all the worlds and the space between them. The realm between is an area where light and darkness tend to be at more equilibrium, with the individual worlds inhabiting them leaning closer to the light or darkness depending on their placement.

**Traverse Town**

Location: Realm Between

Traverse Town, from my research, seems to be a world that isn’t always readily available. It forms when people are displaced from their worlds that are lost to the darkness. Everyone that inhabits the world is from another that has been lost, which makes this as our first step a good one since we can see what the effects have been.

TT is made up of multiple districts ranging from the zero to the third. Some research says that the world can change to fit the needs of its inhabitants and increase the number of districts, but for us there were only 4. The main one, the first district seems to be a safe hub for the world, with some enchantment that doesn’t allow darkness to seep in. It’s also the shopping district of the world with many shops that we may need use of as our journey continues. The second boasts a hotel with access to the back-alley ways and a gizmo shop, whatever that is. A huge bell tower sits at the top of the shop, opposite the fountain in the second district’s main square. The third district is an open area that is thought to be space for gatherings and events. There is no information available about the zero district, only a note about it in the library’s book.

There seems to be less people then I though there would be, but that could be a good thing. We did run into someone named Higari Maijima in a shop that tried to help us, and we saw the occasional person walking around the first district, but not much beyond that, for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Katsuki's journey starts as well! Most likely, his POV's will be added around the ends of chapters, mainly because I don't think they will be long enough. If anything, they would just become future Intermission chapters, like Disney Castle was.
> 
> Until next time, I appreciate all comments and Kudos!


	8. Intermission II: Jiminy's Journal Entries - Magic and Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick look into an entry in Jiminy's Journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the small update! Before I continue work on the next chapter I wanted to define how Magic is going to work in this world. While I plan on following most of the rules from the Kingdom Hearts universe, that wasn't enough to really explain certain aspects I wanted to use or even change, especially in relation to certain characters. This is one of the entries that I recommend everyone reads, because it is part of the world building as how my version of this story will divert occasionally. (Really, Square Enix never really explained how magic works in the games. While you see simple magics in the main games, Birth by Sleep and Fragmentary Passage really showed bigger magic, with Dream Drop Distance showing other variations as well. Plus, you see Merlin and Yen Sid use magic for different aspects, and don't get me started on the inclusion of the Fairy Godmother.)

**Magic and Mana**

Master Nedzu is one of the best magic users in all the worlds. These are some of the notes he gave Uraraka as she began her training:

Magic is one the most powerful forces that connects all the worlds. Every world has some proclivity to magic, and while some may seem to lack it, there is always a hint to its existence.

It can take on many forms, but it’s usually in a tranquil state, unless there is something that unbalances and provokes it. Magic is tied to the balance of light and dark, and with its users’ wills.

The will of a person is how magic can manifest itself through casters. While anyone can be a caster with training, their power does draw from innate abilities towards it. Though it is possible for even those with low starting ability to become masters at the form.

Magic is inherent but is better when taught at first to bring out the desired effect. One can eventually make their own spells with a strong enough will and enough power behind it, allowing for spells to be from the simplest elemental, to transforming weapons and making the heavens fall.

_Here are some of Uraraka’s own experiences with magic:_

From what I have observed, two things are required for casting magic. The first and item to cast with. As Master Nedzu wrote, magic is an ability that anyone can have, however, its better to have an item that has magical properties to help cast the spells, since they can store magic to do so. While it is possible to cast non-wielded magic, it usually only done by those with the most natural ability for magic.

The second is the spell. Magic is a force that can be transformed into what the wielder desires, but they need to know what they want, and how to do it properly. Take one of the most basic forms of offensive magic, Fire. With the simple spell, just aiming and casting will produce a significant fire ball.

The effects of spells also vary from person to person. While one may use Fire to cast a ball of flame, another can create fire wisps around them to hurt any enemies that get too close for comfort. One of my favorite examples of this, Archmagi Donald uses the Gravity spell to bring down enemies from the sky and lower their movement. However, whenever I had tried the spell, it puts them up in the air, unable to defend from incoming attacks. Therefore, magic is so reliant on will, because it’s the will of the person that changes how the magic acts.

Mana is also something that must be taken in consideration. Magic in one person is not infinite, only their inclination to it. They need to be able to gather it from the worlds, enemies, or items. Most items that can channel magic for use can also channel it to replenish their user from the world or enemies. Defeated enemies may also drop clear orbs that represent their magical energy that can be absorbed before it fades back into the world’s magical supply.

It's important to keep ones Mana reserves as full as possible. While you won't necessarily die or fall over due to low Mana, you will feel over exhausted .You will also lose the ability to use magic in all forms until you get your Mana refilled.

One major area of magic is summoning, which is the ability to bring forth someone to aid in battle. This is one of the hardest and most draining areas due to the amount of magic that is needed. Either bringing elemental beings or even friends from other worlds, this form of magic can be a great use.

Magic can also take other forms, like transformations, but those require more magical people, and since Tenya isn’t the most magically inclined (HEY! -Tenya) we can’t do it on our own. Maybe once we find this key, we will be able to one day. Some special attacks, that Tenya had once told me about, though I wasn’t really listening (Ochaco, that is very rude! -Tenya), also use MP due to special characteristics of the attacks, but again, I don’t have a lot of experience on those.

Magic can be dangerous though, especially when trying to deal with things you may not know. Summoning can lead to dangerous encounters with beings one can’t control, and that can lead to unintended consequences for the caster and those around him. Casters can lose control of the simplest spell and can cause great devastation. Practice in protected environments with other better magic users that can help if something goes wrong. Which is why I don’t trust Tenya with my staff. (ARE YOU JUST USING THIS TO INSULT ME?! -Tenya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was a quick one. As an idea of what is going to happen with this story at least, you will see Izuku use magic similarly to how it was presented in the main game. It will evolve from there however, and it's more of a "I never liked the lack of explanation in this universe so I am making my own". Also, I wanted this to help explain some things in coming chapters, especially the next one, and I didn't want to have this entry at the end.


	9. Traverse Town II: Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wakes up to a familiar face, and Ochaco and Tenya finally get a break in their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Somewhat long chapter. A lot of interaction and exposition dump in this one. A lot of change of POV too. That ends here though! Enjoy!

They were walking through the back alleys, hoping they would find something, anything that would lead them to Hawks.

“You know, Ochaco, they really need to light these areas more, it’s pretty dark,” Tenya mentioned to his traveling companion.

“What’s wrong, scared or something,” Ochaco mockingly teased.

However, as to finally end their searching, someone approaches and taps Ochaco on her back to get her attention.

“Excuse me,” the new person asks. However, Ochaco, put on edge for letting her guard down, screams and jumps away, drawing her staff to her anew, to battle the possible foe.

“Did the King send you two?”

This question disarmed Ochaco quickly, and, by looking at her friend, Tenya as well who had also summoned their weapon.

Behind them was a girl, most likely around their age. She had dark raven hair that was pulled up in a ponytail that stood high. She wore a red sleeveless dress-like uniform that had multiple belts near the center. The dress came about to her knees, with red combat boots that contrast the dress. She wore a back harness, and on her side, what looked like a giant pouch

🔑🔑🔑

“Come on, you lazy bum, wake up already,” he heard a familiar voice call. He wasn’t sure where he was, but that voice almost grounded him for a second. He knew he was at least on something comfortable, being a huge contrast to the beach where he is usually found asleep. He slowly sits up, shakes his head to bring some alertness back, and opens his eyes.

It’s Shouto, the familiar dual colored hair. The sky-blue eye that was matched with the steal grey one. The familiar burn that he always thought made him look better, even if he knew that Shouto hated it. The faint hint of deadpanning in his voice. Finally, he had found his friend.

“Are you okay,” he asks.

“I guess,” Izuku replied.

“Those creatures that attacked you, they are called the heartless. And they are after the Keyblade. However, what they really crave is your heart, since it has the ability to wield the Keyblade.”

Izuku wondered how his friend came to know of this information, but he couldn’t care any less now. He had found one of his friends, and he wasn’t going to lose him this time.

“I’m just really glad that I found you, Shouto.”

“Shouto? Who’s Shouto? My name is Fumikage Tokoyami, I’m a sorcerer.” As the now unknown person spoke, his voice changed, from the familiar one, to one unknown.

As if snapping awake, the appearance of the person before him changes, going from the dual colored hair boy he knew to an unknown stranger, with a raven for a head? While it seemed that the boy in front of him was mainly human, his head however was like that of a raven, maybe a crow, Izuku wasn’t sure. He had what looked like black feathers (or was it hair?) with a yellow beak, and crimson eyes and a red band that wrapped around his neck. However, past that, he seemed to be a normal boy.

“Uhhh…” Izuku started as he stared at the boy in front of him.

“I think you may have overdone it again, Hawks,” the boy said to the other person in the room.

Looking up, Izuku noticed that the person he had fought in front of Higari’s shop, the guy with the blond hair and goggles. He did a quick take of his area too, a room with one bed, that he was sitting up on, a door to a balcony and to a hallway. It seemed to be a hotel room of some sort.

“He’s awake, isn’t he,” he replied with a chuckle.

“The Keyblade…” Izuku said as he noticed his weapon on the other side of the room.

“Correct, we had to remove it from you, it was the only way to shake off those creatures,” Tokoyami continued. “It seems that they used it to track you.”

“But it’s not going to work for long. They’ll be back,” the other person, who if Izuku was correct was named Hawks, interjected. “To be honest with you, kid, it’s kind of hard to believe that you are the chosen one.”

Hawks walked towards the Keyblade and took it from the ground. He held it as if ready to wield it into battle. However, the Keyblade was quickly consumed in fast light. Then, as if knowing who it was meant to be with, came back to Izuku’s hand from thin air.

“Whoa…” Izuku breathed,

“Unfortunately, beggars can’t be choosers.”

“I am so confused. Can you please explain what is going on?” Izuku asked the person before him.

🔑🔑🔑

Ochaco and Tenya were led back to the hotel in the second district. From there, the person they ran into, who introduced herself as Momo Yaoyorozu, a friend of Hawks, and someone that had some contact with the King. Once the three were settled in, Yaoyorozu began to talk.

“As you two know, there are many other worlds out there, including this one and your castle, correct?”

“Yes…” Ochaco began cautiously.

“But they are supposed to be a secret,” Tenya interrupted. “No one is supposed to know about the worlds apart from the one they live in.”

“Of course,” Yaoyorozu responded. “And they have been secret, due to the fact that these worlds have never been connected. That is, until now.”

Ochaco and Tenya shared concerned looks. The world order is the first thing they were taught before they were allowed outside Disney Castle. To think that the disconnected worlds are being connected again was concerning to both to say the least.

“When the Heartless came,” Yaoyorozu continued, “everything unfortunately changed.”

🔑🔑🔑

“The Heartless?” Izuku asked of the two. He knew that Higari had mentioned them, but he wasn’t able to explain it at the time.

“That is the name of the creatures that attacked you,” Tokoyami responded.

“Those without hearts,” explained Hawks.

“The darkness in people’s hearts—that’s what attracts them.”

“And there is darkness in every heart.”

“Have you ever heard of someone named Enji?”

🔑🔑🔑

“Enji?” Tenya asked himself. He knew that there had been a mention of him. Maybe from Sir Goofy or His Majesty, but nothing clicked.

“He was a researcher and was studying the heartless.” Yaoyorozu explained. “He had apparently recorded all of his findings in a vastly detailed report.”

“Well, is there any way we can take a look at it, Yaoyorozu?” Ochaco asked.

“Unfortunately, no. The pages have been scattered across the worlds, the report has been lost.”

“Well, maybe the King is trying to track them down,” Tenya quickly interjected. “If he knows the enemies, he probably wants as much information as he can get!”

“Those were my thoughts exactly,” Yaoyorozu commented.

“Then we must track him down immediately,” said Tenya.

“WAIT!” Ochaco quickly said. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Tenya! We still need that key!”

🔑🔑🔑

“So,” Izuku said as he stared at his weapon in wonderment, “this is the key.”

“Yes,” Hawks replied. “The heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That’s why they will keep coming at you no matter what.”

“Well, I didn’t ask for this.”

“The Keyblade chooses it master.” Tokoyami rebuked. “And for better or worse, it chose you.”

“How did any of this happen? There isn’t a lot I remember. I was in my room… WAIT A MINUTE! What happened to my home? My island? Katsuki! Shouto!”

“You know what. I really don’t know.” Hawks replied somberly.

Izuku was at a new loss. While he got his dream of seeing a new world, it came with the cost of his friends. The two people that he wanted to explore new worlds with were seemingly nowhere to be found. Izuku got up from the bed, ready to head out. Though, he noticed a chest on a table.

“Your Keyblade has the power to open any lock,” the bird-headed boy started as he noticed where Izuku’s gaze landed. “Try it out on the chest before we leave.”

‘We?’ Izuku thought to himself. Maybe there was more they had to go over, but they wanted to give him a moment to catch himself. He started to mumble to himself, trying to process all the information that was presented to him. About the Keyblade, the heartless, and the new danger that both presented him. He had no idea where he was and where he had to go, and to make matters worse there was no real track of his friends. IF only something would point him to a bet-

“Umm, kid, are you okay?” Hawks asked in a worried voice. “You seem to be in another realm there, and you’re mumbling too fast for us to understand anything.”

“Oh, I am sorry. Just thinking,” he replied. Izuku walked over to the chest. Like in his dream, he gave the chest a quick whack on the top. All logic would tell Izuku ‘insert the key into the keyhole’ but all logic left the window when a giant key shaped thing appeared in his hand after he lost his childhood friend to a pool of darkness and his islands to whatever that was. The chest quickly opened, revealing multiple potions.

“Great, you’re stocked up on supplies now. Come Fumi, let’s get Momo- “

“HAWKS LOOK OUT!”

The two others started to walk to the door before Tokoyami yelled for his friend’s attention. There behind Izuku and Hawks, multiple of the soldier looking heartless appeared behind them, and they looked they were ready to attack.

“Oh no you don’t,” Hawks warned the heartless. In a quick haste he summoned his daggers to his hands, battling one and subsequently throwing it out the hotel window.

“Shit, I am going to have to pay for that. Fumi, get out of here! Izuku, go find the leader and take it down. Ignore the short fries!”

With their orders, the other two went off. Izuku ran out the main door, heading for the main doors. Tokoyami had another path though, heading towards a third door in the room, one that didn’t go towards the lobby, or the balcony.

🔑🔑🔑

“Well, if you two do have more questions,” Yaoyorozu started, “they can be answered when we meet up with the others.

‘Others?’ both Tenya and Ochaco thought, ‘who else could we be meeting?’

The three got up from their respective seats, with Yaoyorozu heading towards a door that didn’t lead to the lobby nor the balcony.

“If you two would just follo- “

“HAWKS LOOK OUT!” An unknown voice rang out next door, with what sounded like a window crashing as well.

“What’s going on?” Tenya asked as he approached the door.

However, as he reached it, the door slammed open, and out came a boy, with a bird for a head?

“Momo, let’s go!” He said.

“Fumikage, wait!” Yaoyorozu started as she ran after the unknown boy.

Ochaco stared at the two as they ran out into the balcony. However, her attention was adverted back into the room when she heard a small groan behind her.

“Ugh,” Tenya softly groaned out.

“Are you okay, Tenya?”

“Yeah. Just a broken nose.” He nasally replied. “Do you have any idea what just happened?”

🔑🔑🔑

Izuku darted out onto the main streets of the second district. However, like a flame to moths, he was surrounded almost immediately by the heartless. ‘ _Though_ ,’ Izuku thought, _‘It’s nice to finally have a name for the type of creatures I am facing. I think I am calling you bug ones Shadows, and the ones with helmets, Soldiers.’_

Izuku made as quick work as possible of the enemies that littered his path. _‘Find the leader’_ he said, _‘but thanks for the idea on where he can be,_ ’ Izuku begrudgingly thought.

However, as he walked, he noticed that he was only being surrounded by Shadows and Soldiers. _‘Seriously, where could their leader be. They don’t tend to show up in the first district… Wait a minute!’_

Izuku ran as fast as he could, hitting all the heartless in his way out of existence. He ran for the area he had a gut feeling it would be, the third district.

Running inside, Izuku is greeted by a quite that, due to the level of heartless one district over, was grading and nerve wrecking. He walked to the center of the plaza, that held a beautiful gold fountain in the corner of… two dogs… eating spaghetti…

“I have officially lost all sense of what is going on.”

However, that loss of noise was quickly dispersed by a loud explosion, and two equally loud yells that followed it.

🔑🔑🔑

To be fair to Ochaco, she didn’t even know how they ended up here. However, all she knew was that she was overlooking the third district with her companions.

As the two looked around, they suddenly heard rattling, like that of armor. They looked to their sides, and saw two creatures with helmets covering their faces, albeit for their glowing yellow eyes, and pieces of armor on their body, with giant claws for hands.

“So these most be the heartless,” Tenya concluded.

“Well, if that the case,” Ochaco started, “then let’s get them Tenya.”

To be fair to Tenya, he didn’t know how this ended up happening. All he knew is that he heard Ochaco yell ‘Firaga’ and… well actually that was enough explanation for him. Now he was falling onto the lower streets with his companion. With a thud, the two came to stop on the ground. At least they landed on something soft and green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they have technically met! But what dangers do they face with the leader? Next chapter will deal with that boss fight, and the trio officially meeting! It will also include Izuku's proper intro to abilities and magic. But we'll get there next time!


	10. Traverse Town III: Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explosion caused some debris, but the the type Izuku was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not a lot that I feel needs to be explained going in. There is a Journal Entry at the end that talks about the trio, and gives an idea of what I believe their outfits would look like.

            Izuku thought that he had his fill of weird. He had lost his islands to a dark creature. He lost his oldest friend to a pool of darkness, and his other best friend seamed to fade out of existence when he tried to catch him. He fought a giant creature that towered over what remained of his home, with a sword that looked like an oversized key. From that, he woke up in an unknown world, filled with people that spoke things that flew over his head due to the confusion, with one being able to use magic to basically fly, and the other had a bird for a head. You would think that with all of this, nothing would be able to top it. However, as Izuku would quickly learn, he is going to be wrong. A lot.

           The explosion broke over the silence that rang through the third district. The subsequent yelling didn’t help either. Izuku quickly looked up to the source of the sound. The sight he was greeted with was one he tried to get away from. Like falling dumbbells, two other individuals were falling quickly towards where Izuku stood. Izuku tried to turn around and avoid a crash. That effort was in vain as two others, a boy and girl landed on him with a thud. Izuku felt dazed and couldn’t move under the weight of the other two. Both groaned at their own pain of falling and landing on a mysterious object.

            “Well Ochaco, I do believe that any plan you had just failed,” the boy commented.

            “Oh, shut up Ten- THE KEY!” the girl started before her attention was taken by something else.

            “What?”

             Izuku was confused at this but realized that there was only thing they could be taking about, the weapon that was splayed in front of him, his Keyblade.

            “Hi, hello. Can you guys please get off me?” Izuku asked the two strangers.

            “OH MY GOD! We landed on someone!” the girl yelled in surprise.

            “We are very deeply sorry sir. Please forgive us!” The boy latched on.

            “I will. As soon as you guys get up…” Izuku responded.

             The three finally got up and let the greenette at the bottom breath from the ordeal. However, as soon as they thought all commotion was over, the ground started to shake. As if by magic, which wouldn’t surprise Izuku at this point, huge cement block rose from the ground around them, blocking off all entrances and exits of the district. As they looked around themselves, the Soldier heartless appeared around them, writhing around, before they all jumped forward to attack. Izuku’s Keyblade sprang out, giving Izuku the chance to block a hit and back up. The other two seemed to be on the defensive as well, with the girl wielding what looked like as staff and the other boy had a shield wielded in his right hand. Izuku holds up his Keyblade, ready to attack the creatures. He jumps in quickly into a small of them and swings his Keyblade, cutting the enemies down as much as he can. He overhears the other two in battle, but doesn’t pay much attention, trying to stave of these enemies as quickly as he can.

             The small battle doesn’t take too long to end. Izuku looks at the cement blocks, hoping that the destruction of those creatures did the trick of granting him an exit. However, he feels another small shake, and notices something new falling from the sky. This time, it seems to be giant pieces of metal. As they approach the ground, and avoiding them the best he can, Izuku notices that its giant pieces of armor, six in all. Armor in a red, white, blue, and yellow color scheme that is made up of a helmet, body armor, hands, and feet pieces. However, that seems to be it, until he notices the pieces getting up on their own, and meeting at the appropriate places. _Okay,_ Izuku thinks, _this may be harder than the others._

             The three, still unknowing of each other’s identities, took a stand together against the metal creature in front of them. All for the best, because the moment that it formed, it took a swipe for the three.

             “Firaga!” the girl yells as she points her staff at the creature.

             Izuku is in amazement as he notices a giant ball of flames bursts out of her staff. Though it may not have been as big as Hawks, or as scary since it wasn’t headed in his direction, Izuku couldn’t help but gape at the evidence of magic.

             “Take this as well!” the other boy yelled, “Speed!” From there, a blue glow formed around him. Taking his shield in a stance, he began to run, which made Izuku gape anew. His speed was incredible, cutting the distance between him and creature in half, charging at it and hitting both legs. He was so quick, he might as well have engines on his calves.

             Izuku knew that he couldn’t stand and gape and let those two do all the work. _Okay, I have to do my best in this!_ He took his blade and ran toward the creature, hitting areas that he could. His main areas where the feet, but as he quickly learned, the creature won’t take blind swinging easily. It quickly stomps up and down both feet, sending a shockwave that hit Izuku and knocked him back.

            “Be careful, green boy!” the girl yelled before she let out another fireball at the armor.

 _Right_ , he thought as he got up. He had no real battle experience to deal with the enemy that was in front of him, however, he had no choice. Even if his simple sparing with Katsuki was all the experience he had, he knew that he had to do something. He didn’t want to leave the other two to fend for themselves, and he hated feeling week and powerless, especially after the incident with his arms. _No matter,_ he thought, _I am going to help. I need to help, I need to get out of here so I can find my friends!_

             Izuku quickly ran forward again, this time, being cautious to keep some distance when possible. It was a good idea, especially when the creature decided to start spinning its torso and hands, making the clawed gauntlets into a circular buzz saw. While he and the girl where fine, the other boy was too close, and got hit and thrown by the armor.

            “Tenya!” the girl cried out.

            “I’m fine, Ochaco! Just need a quick potion,” he said as he popped a quick bottle in the air, as it landed on him, the glass dissolved, creating a green glow around him. “That’s better.”

            The trio continued to fight the creature and were able to destroy both legs of the creature with ease. However, it seemed that this quickened the creature, now being able to levitate. It roamed between the three quickly, clawing at them at each opportunity. It even once lifted itself before crumbling on top of the girl. However, she was only party hit, and was able to recover easily.

            The arms where the next to go, and in a fit of desperation, the armor’s remaining torso and head began to spin in place like a top, swirling around the plaza trying to hit anything and anyone in its path. However, Izuku was able to take one final swing as it approached him. He jumped into the air and swung down. The armor suddenly stopped and began to shake violently. The helmet fell off the top of the armor, clanging onto the ground below. Then, a bright light erupted from the top of the torso segment. As it dimmed, Izuku was able to make the shape of a heart floating away into the sky, and eventually into nothingness.

            “Well,” a voice from the sides commented, “you don’t get to see that every day, right Fumi?”

            “It’s Fumikage, call me Fumi again and I’ll sick him on you,” the bird head responded.

⌛⏳⌛

            “So,” Izuku started after the two had told him their tale. A knight and mage sent by their king to find a key. Yeah, that didn’t sound like something straight out a fairytale. “You two were looking for me?”

            “Yes,” the boy of the group started. “It’s imperative that we use your key to fend of these dark creatures called the Heartless. No matter what, we need to find the King, he might be… able… to…” he started to falter as he noticed the boy. He was looking down, breathing rather quickly, like he was trying to stifle tears.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Is everything okay?”  the girl of the pair asked.

            “No, I’m sorry. I don’t think I can help you two.” Izuku got out in between small sobs. “I have to find my- my- my friends. I have no real i-i-idea what is going on and all of this is kind of overwhelming…”

            Everyone went silent, which was a blessing for Izuku, he wasn’t sure what was really going on. Not only did he lose the sanctuary of his home to these dark creatures, the same creatures are now chasing him where he walks. He lost contact of both of his best friends, neither of which seems to have landed here, and now he has to apparently go on some quest because a King said so? Izuku didn’t know what to do, he could barely breath, so he crumpled.

            “Look,” a familiar voice started. “I know how intimidating this all can be. Being in a new world after losing your home…”

            Izuku looked up to see it was Tokoyami speaking, even making Hawks looked surprised to see him the first to speak.

            “However, if you do not pursue any possible chance at finding these friends of yours, you would be leaving yourself with remorse that will gnaw away at you faster then what you are currently feeling.”

            “Of course,” the girl replied, “And, we can help you find your friends!”

            The other boy gave her friend a quick reproachful look, before starting after her, “Indeed! You see, young man, ( _He looks like he’s our age, Tenya)_ We own a special ship that allows us to travel worlds. Through this, we may be able to find where your friends landed.”

            Izuku was sniffling, getting somewhat calmed down at this, “I guess.”

            “BUT!” The girl chimed in, “Our ship runs on happy faces, okay? So, no sad faces!”

            “Happy, huh?”

            The boy and girl awaited in bated breath, until, suddenly, Izuku jerked his head up to reveal his happy face…if you could call it that, since he looked more constipated then anything.

            He had an extremely forced grin on and tried to cross his eyes but failed with only his left crossing and his right struggling to cross. Everyone stood silent, and Izuku got worried that he did something wrong or offended the other two. However, all composure of the others is broken as the girl lets out a huge ‘PFFFTTTT’, Hawks openly chuckles, the taller boy coughs to hide his laugh, and Tokoyami lets out an amused sigh.

            “Izuku,” Hawks finally spoke, “Go with them. It’s going to be the best chance at finding your friends.”

            “Right.”

            “Well then, this seems like any good point to finally introduce ourselves,” the taller boy started. “I am Tenya Iida, the captain of the royal knights.” With this, he placed his hand in front of himself, though Izuku noticed that he had his palm faced down, so he wasn’t expecting a handshake.

            “And I,” the girl started soon after, “am Ochaco Uraraka, the court mage to his majesty.” She had put her hand on top of Iida’s, Izuku noticed.

            “My name,” Izuku finally took his turn, “is Izuku Midoriya.” He placed his hand on top of the other two, as if this was signaling their new partnership. “I’ll gladly go with you two.” 

            The three new partners all looked at each other, smiling at the prospects of this new collaboration. That was until a certain cricket came out of Ochaco’s bag and jumped onto Izuku, who promptly yelped.

            “AH A GIANT BUG!”

            “Midoriya, its okay.” Tenya quickly responded to calm him down. “That’s Jiminy Cricket. He’s the royal chronical and he’s with us to jot down all the details of our journey.”

            “That I am,” the small bug-man-creature thing says.

            “He can talk?!”

            “Yes, I can. The name is Cricket, Jiminy Cricket, and I will help you three out to make sure that everything is chronicled correctly. Now tell me, Midoriya, how did you come to this world?”

✨✨✨

            Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya walked with Hawks and Tokoyami back to the first district. As they passed the second, they noticed a clear lack of Heartless.

            “It looks like defeating that armor,” Tenya noted, “may have made the smaller ones cower for the time being.”

            As the group walked back, Tenya and Ochaco started to hang back behind the other three, which was easy to do since Izuku was giving them a paly-by-play of their encounter. As lowly as they could, they began to converse, with Tenya asking Ochaco something that was bothering him.

            “Why did you lie to him?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “You promised we would find his friends.”

            “Well I had to say something! You saw how he got. Plus, we need that key. The King was overly specific about it. He even broke the World Order by talking to Hawks and Yaoyorozu about himself and his real role.”

            “This is going to eventually blow up in our face, isn’t it? I don’t like lying to him. Even though we just met, I can tell he has a lot of honor and a good sense of right and wrong. To lie to someone like that- “

            “Which is why we better hope we find his friends. If we are careful, we should be able to take him and do what we need to do with the key. Hopefully we find the King before our little ruse is discovered.”

            “Ochaco…”

            “Trust me on this one, Tenya. We aren’t going to be able to find the King without that key. You heard what Yaoyorozu said, it’s the only thing that can defeat those creatures.”

            “Well then, if we are venturing with him, we better make sure we can get him as prepared as possible.”

            “You did bring the stuff, right?”

            “What do you take me for, Ochaco? I got packed faster then you did before we left.”

🔑🔑🔑

            “Are we all set to go then,” Izuku asked as the trio walked towards the big doors in the first district. At the top of the wooden doors the word EXIT could clearly be seen.

            “Hold on a sec, Izuku” Hawks said to the three from behind. As he turned around, he noticed Hawks, Tokoyami, and someone he assumed was Yaoyorozu that Uraraka mentioned. “Take this,” he continued as he handed Izuku a small bag. Inside was over 2000 munny.

            “Why?” Izuku asked.

            “So that you guys can get supplies before you leave. It’s going to be a long journey.”

            “It’s a small gift from us, so spend it how you see fit.” Yaoyorozu explained.

            “Do make sure to take caution,” Tokoyami warned.

            “And please, take care of each other.” Hawks said as part of his goodbye. “We don’t know how far the darkness has spread, so make sure you have each other’s backs.”

            “Will do,” Izuku said. With that they gave their well wishes to the newly formed trio. “So, quick shopping and then we go.”

            “Two last things actually, Midoriya.” Tenya started.

            “What is it, Iida?”

            “We have things to give you that you may find useful on our journey. Ochaco, can you give him the first thing.”

            “Huh? Oh right.” She chuckled as she pulled out a scroll from her hand. “This is a simple Fire spell. With reading it, you will be able to cast Fire at enemies!”

            “That’s so cool!” Izuku commented.

            “We also have this scroll. It will teach you an ability,” Tenya quickly explained. “This particular one is Dodge Roll. It will allow you to move out of the way quickly and repeatedly.”

            “Thanks, you two!” Izuku thanked the other two new companions. “Well then, let’s be off.”

            With that, the newly formed trio walked towards the doors of Traverse Town. To Izuku, it didn’t feel like a real goodbye. He had a feeling they will be back sooner rather then later. But first he has to find his friends. He needs to make sure that Katsuki and Shouto are okay. He can also help these two new travel companions with their quest. It should be somewhat smooth sailing from here. That was at least what Izuku thought until he came on board of the gummi ship and realized that he has no idea or control of what is really going to happen from here.

            _Like I said,_ Izuku started to say to himself, _I need to get used to being wrong._

_📙📙📙_

_**Jiminy's Journal : The Trio** _

 

**Izuku Midoriya**

_Age: 15_

_Home: Destiny Islands_

_Weapon: Keyblade_

Izuku Midoriya is spirited youth that lost his home when the dark creatures called the Heartless raided and destroyed his islands. Cast to another world, he battles the darkness with a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade, a mythical weapon of unknown power.

He travels with Ochaco Uraraka and Tenya Iida in search of his lifelong friends Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki, whom both managed to disappear the night they lost their homes.

_Appearance:_

Izuku is around 166 cm (5’5”) tall and is of a slender build. He has natural green hair and eyes, making him blend into any bush or tree. His hair does get darker as it gets to its roots. He has freckles on his face and arms and has a somewhat tan complexion thanks to living on the islands. His outfit consists of a white undershirt with a forest green zip up hoodie. The hoodie is a plain green minus for an octagonal pattern on each side and 2 long tuffs on top of the hood that makes him look like a bunny when worn. He has dark grey khakis with belts, and his favorite red high tops. He had finger-less gloves on each hand that include bracers due to an injury he sustained in his arms when he was younger. (Though he has not provided any details on what happened.)

His default weapon is the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon that holds powers unknown, though a little practice and the right teachers can help. It holds the ability for Izuku to learn magic through its properties and Izuku’s own dormant ability.

**Tenya Iida**

_Age: 15_

_Home: Disney Castle_

_Weapon: Shield_

Tenya Iida is the current Captain of the Royal Knights for Disney Castle and protégée of Sir Goofy, the current personal body guard of his majesty. While he may be a knight, Tenya prefers a more pacifist approach, and chooses to wield a shield over a sword. He would gladly protect over fight, and his weapon symbolizes this.

_Appearance:_

Tenya is around 179 cm (5’10”) and is of a little bulkier built compared to Izuku. He has dark blue hair and navy-blue eyes. He wears glasses that seem to be specially made with magic to keep them in place when he is battling. He has fair skin and a pale complexion compared to Izuku. He dons garments that allow him both to blend in but also be at the ready for battle, consisting of a greyish white almost turtle neck shirt and dark gray sleeveless combat vest lined with pockets to hold items such as munny, potions, ethers, etc. He wears semi lose black pants that are secured with a white belt. Though it seems like a normal outfit, he actually wears part of his knight uniform under it. Both of his hands are covered by dark grey metal gauntlets that go under the turtle neck, and his feet are protected by specially created sabatons (the feet coverings of armor) that are made for travel and long journeys.

His default shield is the Knight’s Shield, a simple circular shield of decent size that holds the royal emblem in its center. While he doesn't wield a lot of magic, he has learned some that can increase his speed temporarily and makes his bashes stronger.

**Ochaco Uraraka**

_Age: 15_

_Home: Disney Castle_

_Weapon: Staff_

Ochaco Uraraka is the Court Mage to Disney castle and the intrepid student of Archmagi Donald Duck. She wields a staff and magic as her main forms of attack and uses its various forms to protect the castle and her friends.

_Appearance:_

Ochaco is 156 cm (5’1”) tall, making her the shortest of the trio (discounting me since I travel in the hood of Izuku’s jacket). She has brown hair and eyes with fair complexion and somewhat tan skin. Though she isn’t as tanned as Izuku is, she isn’t as pale as Tenya. She dons a light pink tunic that goes to the top of her knees. While she does have a form of tights under the tonic, she does also don greaves that are painted pink above her shoes. The tunic she wears is non-restricting, allowing her free movement when casting and lowering immobility. She also has circular gauntlets around her lower arms that create protection but allows her hands to be free. While she can cast from far away, she does occasionally get up close to hit people with her staff, so she wears chain armor on her torso under her tunic for protection.

Her default staff is the Mage’s Staff, a simple brown rod that leads to a blue jewel, that is adorned with a small hat. Her mastery of elemental magic gives her a boost against a lot of enemies. Her specialty is gravity magic, that allows her to control both her enemies and items in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Onto the next world! For those that know the game, I know I skipped a scene that takes place outside of Traverse Town, but that will happen first next chapter. As well, I do see Ochaco as more a battle mage then anything, that is why she has a lot of armor. (Which honestly I get why they changed clothes in game, like they want to hide, but Donald still looks like a mage.) Its also why I added armor to Tenya since Goofy actually hides his position better and doesn't wear any outside of Disney Castle, but I didn't want Ochaco to be the only one with armor. Going forward, I do want to update at least once a week, but there may be a delay next week with the release of KH3. If I can get a chapter out before I will. If not, I'll do my best to get it out as soon as I finish the game! Also, thanks for any Kudos and Comments! I appreciate them!


	11. Interlude and Wonderland I: Late!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new force conspires against our heroes, they arrive at their first world; one which they can't make any real sense out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Kingdom Hearts 3 was great! But let's get back to the story at hand! So from here on out, I am not going to put a lot of focus on every heartless battle, because anyone that has played Kingdom Hearts knows that every five feet there's more heartless. I will focus on important battles, which include mini and actual bosses and fights that you deal with at the start of worlds. For now, lets go see what Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco is up to as they continue their adventures.

            In a faraway world’s castle, twisted by darkness, there gathers those that have plans for the worlds; plans twisted and warped by dark hearts and darker desires. Around a table they gather, using the magic of their leader to watch over the progress of three specific individuals. One with a mess of forest colored hair, the other of a prim and proper navy blue, and lastly, one with bubbly brunet hair. They witnessed their feat of taking down the Guard Armor heartless that was sent to Traverse Town, much to the surprise of those around the table.

            In shadow, the voices spoke, each one commenting at the scene that just played.

            “That little squirt took down that heartless! Who would have thought it?” the hot-headed ruler of the Underworld spoke out.

            “Such is the power of the Keyblade,” the manipulative Vizier of Agrabah responded. “The child’s strength is not his own.”

            “Why don’t we just turn him into a Heartless?” the menacing Sea Witch of Atlantica asked. “That’ll settle things quick enough!”

            “And the brats’ friends are the King’s lackeys,” the cunning captain of the Jolly Roger spoke. “Swoggle me eyes, they’re all bilge rats by the look of them.”

            “You’re no prize yourself,” the mysterious Shadow of Halloween Town’s moon said to his comrade.

            “Shut up!”

            “ENOUGH!” A sixth and final voice responded from the other side of the room. The others turned to her, their leader and the evil fairy of the Enchanted Dominion. She was a tall imposing figure, carrying herself with poise, dignity, and a malicious energy that could rival any negative aura of a heartless. She had jade green skin with a face that while beautiful didn’t waver to show her evil intents. She crowned her head with two black horns that melded to her robe. She carried with her a great golden staff to help concentrate her powers.

            “The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he that conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…”

🔥🔥🔥

            Inside the cockpit of the gummi ship, Izuku looked around in wonder at the controls and his new surroundings. Looking at the technology around him, he could only think of one thing: _how were we going to do anything with just a raft_?

            “Welcome aboard, Midoriya,” Tenya started as soon as the three entered the main room.

            “Thanks, Iida,” Izuku said as he looked over everything. “What is this ship?”

            “This is the Gummi Ship, it’s a special vehicle that lets one travel safely between worlds.”

            “Where did you guys get it?”

            “The King had it in his possession but left it behind for our use.”

            “What is it made out of?”

            “Gummi blocks, they’re a special type of material that- “

            “UH guys,” Ochaco started, “we should probably call in to the hanger before you start a lecture, Tenya.”

            “Right.”

            With that, Ochaco pressed a button by the front most seat and a ring started to emanate from the ship’s speakers.

            “Hello?” A voice on the other side answered.

            “Hello Gummi Crew, its Tenya and Ochaco reporting in.” Ochaco spoke in response.

            “OH! Welcome back guys,” the voice continued. “Any luck on the mission?”

            “Yes, we were able to find the Key that the King mentioned in his letter. Now we need to just find him. Can you give us a location to go to next?”

            “Oh, congrats on the mission complete guys.” A second voice distinct from the first spoke this time. “We’ll get you a new location in a moment. How is the key though? How big is it?”

            “Well…” Tenya started to respond. “The Key seems to be more of a person, really.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Hello!” Izuku started in his response.

            “Who are you?” Both voices asked.

            “My name is Izuku Midoriya. I’m the Key, at least my weapon is.”

            “He has this giant weapon called a Keyblade, that according to Hawks and Yaoyorozu is the key we are looking for,” Tenya explained.

            “Plus, he lost his home so more reason to get him out of Traverse Town.” Ochaco added.

            “Interesting,” the second voice spoke. “Well, the more the merrier, at least you guys- Oh hey I found a new world.”

            “Excellent,” Tenya quickly replied, “Please send us the coordinates immediately.”

            “Roger,” the first voice spoke, “And Midoriya, just so you know, I’m Eijirou Kirishima.”

            “And I,” the second voice came in after “am Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.”

            “AND WE ARE YOUR GUMMI ENGINEERS!” The two boys said in unison.

            “If you need anything, or any help with the Gummi ship,” Kirishima started.

            “Just call us and we will help you out!” Tetsutetsu finished the sentence.

            “By the way, Tenya, you should probably let Midoriya fly the gummi ship, him being the key and all, ya know?”

            “If you two think it wise,” Tenya responded with a small sigh, “Then I suppose we can do that.”

🔑🔑🔑

            After a few minutes, though at the rate Iida could talk it felt like an hour lecture to Izuku, they were off with Izuku at the helm of the ship. Overall, he found it very easy to navigate the ship, even if he was a little nervous. Okay, he was a lot of nervous because to add to more being outside his element now, he is flying through the stars. Though he did his best to try to hide it, even if his mumbling started to go at a faster pace as he dodged space debris and… are those heartless?

            “They’re out here too?” Izuku asked.

            “Unfortunately, so, Bro,” Kirishima answered from the com. “It seems that they use these paths to get around worlds too. Looks like they can’t readily spring up from anywhere, they need to travel too.”

            “Then Midoriya is just going to have to be careful,” Tetsutetsu interjected. “Make sure to use the ship’s weapons and don’t take too much damage or the ship will fall apart.”

            Izuku took a quick gulp as he plunged the ship forward.

💖💖💖

            “Ochaco, can I speak with you in private.”

            “Yeah, what’s up Tenya?”

            “I’m going to be honest, it is really bothering me that we lied to him to get him onboard.”

            “Not this again, Tenya. What were we supposed to do?”

            “Tell him the truth, that maybe his friends were lost to the darkn- “

            “Tell him that and he will not only hate us but leave and we will be without the Key.”

            “Ochaco.”

            “Look, I honestly did not want to lie to him. I feel guilty too since he seems so nice, but we have a duty to uphold. If the King needs that key or him or whatever, we need to make sure that we stick together.”

            Tenya looked at his friend for a moment, not knowing what to do. Unless they did something soon, if Izuku finds out what they’ve done, it won’t end well for them.

            “Fine, let’s continue with this charade for now, but- “

            “Hey guys,” Izuku suddenly called from the front of the cockpit. “I think we are there.”

✨✨✨

            “Well…I am not sure what to think.” Tenya quickly summarized his feelings. In front of them, displayed on the screens and through the windows of the cockpit was a world that seemed, odd.

            Worlds, when traveling, always looked like a planet of sorts. Some perfectly round and spherical, others, showing massive areas to represent parts of the worlds. There would always be some details that let the person know characteristics of the world they were coming in. Disney Castle had the castle itself prominently on display with the nearby town, Disney Town, on the lower half of the world. Traverse Town had a similar feeling, with building representing the three main districts showing as an invitation to the neon lights of the world. This world was odd. There is honestly no other word to describe it.

            It was a more spherical world, like Disney Castle, though it seemed the ground was not made up of dirt, but instead pink patterned tile. Two building were made to be the focus, one a castle of sorts that seemed to be made up of stacked chess pieces, and another, as small cottage, under a big willow tree. The scan of the world only gave one piece of information; its name, Wonderland.

            “Well, it’s the next stop that those two gave us,” Ochaco interjected the others two observation of the curious world. “Might as well have a look.”

            “Right,” Tenya quickly said as he broke his gaze. “Now, one last thing before we beam down into the world, Midoriya. We need to make sure that we keep the world order in line.”

            “The world order?”

            “Yup,” Ochaco quickly answered, “Basically, we need to make sure that no one knows that we are from different worlds. My magic will disguise us if necessary, to hide that, but otherwise, its just a matter of making sure to keep this secret.”

            “Okay, understood.”

            “Excellent,” Tenya quickly replied. “Now then, sit down and wait to be beamed down.”

            After both Tenya and Ochaco took their seats, a bright light enveloped the trio from the top of the cockpit. Through its technology and magic, it beamed the two into the entrance of the world.       Izuku though that I would be a warm feeling, like when he originally boarded the ship from Traverse Town. While it did start in that similar matter, the next feeling was one of rushing air and a familiar weightlessness.

            He opened his eyes to see that he was passing by random pieces of furniture. Pianos, mirrors, chairs, doors, the works, were all falling past him, behind him. Until he looked down to see what was going on.

            He was falling.

            And the ground was coming up quickly.

            _Why did I agree to this again?_ he couldn’t help thinking to himself.

⏱⏱⏱

            As the trio approached the ground, something that Izuku was not looking forward to, he noticed his body start to straighten itself. As if gravity wasn’t willing for him to face plant on the ground, he was able to get into a position to land on the ground as if he just jumped off small ledge. Landing down, he was finally able to make some sense of the new world they were in. Just like in Traverse Town, he had a felling of running around to look at what he can see and find. He was living his dream of seeing new worlds! However, a new ever-present feeling was still gnawing at the back of his mind.

            _I hope they are okay. They would have loved this._

He had to shake these thoughts out before he let them sink in too much, before his new companions could notice them. With that, he distracted himself with looking around to see where they were. He noticed looking up a long dissent from the sky that he had fallen, with items you would find in a home; clock, bookshelves, pianos, all littering the sides of the hole as it went up. He was surrounded by a brick wall, which contrasted with the wall aligning the hole they fell into since it seemed to be made of dirt and rock. The ground was also tiled like a house, and it had flower beds, painted on the ground. Wait what?

            “Wait, are the flowers actually painted on the- “Izuku started to ask before something else started to yell behind them.

            “OH, my fur and whiskers!” A small creature started to yell. “I’m late! I’m late! I’m late!”

            Turning to look at what was making the commotion, the trio noticed a small rabbit, with fur as white as newly fallen snow. However, he appeared to be wearing a waist coat, monocles, and was carrying a large pocket watch. The rabbit kept running, not paying attention to the people that just fell from the sky, too focused on his way to his destination.

            “Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! I’m here, I should be there.”

            The trio just looked on in wonderment. Not knowing how to respond to a rabbit in a waistcoat running around like his head has been cut off.

            “I’m late, I’m late, I’m LATE! The queen, she’ll have head my for sure!”

            The rabbit ran off and down the hall, and as he did, Izuku finally snapped into some form of attentiveness, and started to run after the rabbit.

            “Midoriya,” Tenya called, “Wait!”

            It was in vain as his friend also decided to run after Izuku and the white rabbit. Coming up on the hallway the rabbit turned into, a door at the end was barring their way. Approaching it caused the door to open, to reveal a second. Which followed suit in opening to reveal a third door that finally showed an actual passage.

            “Uhm…” Izuku started. “I have so many questions.”

            Still, Izuku didn’t waver and walked forward, chasing that white rabbit to a possible answer.

🚪🚪🚪

            Entering the next room, they looked around at their changed surroundings. It seemed like a simple room, but there were some details that did bother them a bit. While there was a bed, a chair, and a nice fireplace to the side, there seemed to be a painting of a table flat on the floor in the center. The fire place seemed nice, but a random water faucet on the wall made them give each other curious glances. The next exit, which was across the small room, also was the size of a rat’s hole in their current size. As they looked around, they heard a small ‘I’m late!’ at their feet and looked down at what could have caused the sound. To their surprise the white rabbit that they were chasing was running around on the ground…a fraction of the size they just saw him. He ran towards the small door, that was open just enough to let him through before it shut behind him.

            Izuku and the other two walked up to the door, in wonderment of what had just transpired.

            “How do you guys think he got so small?” Ochaco asked her two pals. Before either Izuku or Tenya could answer, a new voice responded to her inquiry.

            “No, you’re all simply too big.”

            “Oh my, it talks!” Ochaco responded in surprise. The door handle of the door that the rabbit just went through seemed to be alive. He fluttered his eyes open, and took in a big yawn

            “Must you be so loud? You woke me up.”

            “Our apologies sir,” Tenya quickly responded as he bowed to the doorknob. “And good morning sir.”

            The doorknob yawned again before replying with “Good night! I need a bit more sleep.”

            Izuku quickly crouched down to get to the level of the door and asked, “Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?”

            “Why don’t you try the bottle…(yawn)...over there?”

            Looking back, the trio didn’t see anything that the doorknob could be referring to, when suddenly a puff of smoke burst out of nowhere in the center of the room. From the smoke, it seemed like the table and accompanying chair, which seemed painted flat on the ground, sprung up, like accordions. On the table, a new puff of smoke emerged, this time, bringing two bottles into the third dimension.

            “Do you think its actually safe to drink these?” Tenya asked the other two.

            “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

            “Midoriya, wait!” However, it was too late since Izuku took a quick gulp of the bottle that had a giant tree with an arrow towards a small bush. The same puff of smoke quickly engulfed Izuku, confusing him and making him lose footing. As he steps forward, he realized that he was no longer standing on the ground but on top of the table. And that he was about the size of the bottle he just drank out of.

            Izuku just stared at his hands and his surroundings and started to yell in surprise. “Oh my god it actually works! I’ve been shrunk! I am tiny! How am I going to fix this! I didn’t think it would work! I- “

            “Midoriya…” Ochaco started to speak as she clasped her hand on his back. Izuku looked around to see that she was newly shrunk as well with Tenya next to her adjusting his glasses from the transition. “Everything is fine, see? We’re just shrunk so now we can get throu- “

            Ochaco suddenly stopped as dark creatures appeared in front of them anew.

            “They’re here too?” Izuku asked.

            “Well, its good we’re on the job then,” Tenya quickly replied. “Though it seems that they are miniature sized too, since we didn’t see them before.”

            “Well then, lets fight them and get to that door!”

🍶🍶🍶

            “That could have gone better,” Ochaco commented to her friends as they approached the door in their new size.

            “Yeah, well those new small heartless that hovered weren’t the easiest things to hit right away, especially with their fire magic,” Izuku rebutted. “What are you going to call them in your journal, Jiminy?”

            “Well, I was thinking of Red Nocturnes, something about their attack patterns remind me of melodies, so that’s where the nocturnes part comes in. Plus, its red.”

            “That seems like a fair assessment, do you mind if I help with the journal, by the way?”

            “Not at all, Izuku. I would really appreciate the help.”

            The trio conversed a bit as they reached the door, with Tenya finally calling out to doorknob as they approached. “Hello, sir, may we please pass through now.”

            The trio watched for the door to wake up, however, all they heard was a low snore as it continued to sleep the day away.

            “Uh, excuse us sir,” Tenya tried again.

            “I don’t think he is waking up anytime soon, Tenya.”

            “Yes, well, it does seem like that. Though it leaves us in the sticky situation that we can’t continue forward.”

            “Hey guys,” Izuku interrupts their discussion, “what’s that behind the bed?”

            The trio looks to see that on the side of the bed that sits in the corner of the room, there seems to be an opening, one leading in the same direction as the door.

            “That may be a way out of here,” Tenya theorizes.

            “Okay, but how do we get to it,” Ochaco asks. “We’re currently the size of large mice.”

            “There is a second bottle…” Izuku ponders out loud.

🛌🛌🛌

            The trio eventually gets back to the top of the table, after climbing up the chair, which Uraraka decided to just use Gravity magic, and got back to the bottles. There they went for the bottle that they didn’t drink from the first time, this one having an image of a bush turning into a tree. After a quick sip, the trio grew back into their normal size.

            “How does our clothes change with our size change,” Izuku asked.

            “Magic.” Ochaco replied with no pause.

            “Oh.”

            The trio walked over to the bed, which takes three steps in comparison to the distance in their smaller forms. Izuku tries to pull the bed away from the wall to make the opening accessible, but to no avail. The bed does not budge from its position.

            “Well,” Tenya starts, “If we can’t move this bed we are stuck here. We might as well go back to the ship if we can’t continue forward.”

            “There has to be a way, Iida.” Izuku quickly commented. He walked to the other side of the bed, that was facing the fireplace on the other side of the room.

            “Maybe if we try some type of magic to wake up the doorknob?” Ochaco suggested.

            “Yeah, but most like he would upset him, and we would get lectured on why its rude to wake people up,” Tenya quickly countered.

            “Well if not by magic something has to WOAH!”

            Izuku quickly tried to reason a new idea as he leaned onto the side of the bed. However, the bed decided to slide and back and let Izuku fall to the ground where he once was standing.

            “Well, that happened.”

            “Midoriya, are you okay?”

            “Yeah, thanks Iida, but what happened to the bed?”

            The trio looked where the bed was moments ago, but it seemed that it disappeared.

            “Hey guys,” Ochaco spoke to get her friends to notice, “look at the wall.”

            The other two gazed at the wall that hugged the corner where the opening is. There, the side view of a bed, one like the one that was just in the room physically. It seems that what had happened to the bed was that it was pushed into a second dimension and was now flat and part of the wall.

            “I have no idea what’s going on with this world.” Izuku quickly commented.

🌹🌹🌹

            The trio got back into their smaller forms and walked back to the bed’s old position, now being able to pass through the opening. When inside, they noticed a small tunnel that lead towards a new light source. After a few minutes of walking, they came open the opening at the other end, and came upon what looked like a garden. Around them stood carefully taken care of bushes, cut to perfect shapes and an archway. However, while it seemed like they were outside, there still seemed to be walls, those painted with scenes of a larger garden, red rose bushes, and a far-off castle made up of chess pieces.

            “Well,” Tenya started, “I have officially lost all sense of this world as well.”

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confusion continues! I will try to work on the next chapters as much as I can now that KH3 is in the rear view mirror. I hope to keep most worlds at 3 chapters max, but some may vary around 2-3 and ending worlds may have more, but those are a later down the road problem. Until next time!


	12. Wonderland II: Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and friends run into the most peculiar garden party, mainly because its actually a trial for a young girls life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay! Life and school like to get in the way! Without further ado, let's go back in to Wonderland!

             As trumpets and fan fair ring in the sky, soldiers that seem to be humanoid cards move to allow a trio to walk in. As they do, they notice their target, a rabbit, walking up a side podium breathlessly.

            “Court is now in session!” the White Rabbit calls out.

            With a small gasp, a young blond girl in a blue dress and white apron is taken aback. “I’m on trial,” she asks the rabbit. “But why?”

            “Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding,” he continues to announce, ignoring the young girls’ questions from the defendants stand.

            As if awakened by her name, another person in the room, the Queen of Hearts, opens her eyes to look over the scene. She was a plump woman, sitting on top a judge’s bench to give her the top view of the garden, where the court is taking place. She has dark black hair and eyes, with a dress that is patterned off in black and red. It includes a high back collar and she tops of her royal apparel with her small golden crown. She looks down at the young girl and forms a scowl before she begins to speak.

            “This girl is the culprit. There’s no doubt about it. And the reason is…

            BECAUSE I SAY SO, THAT’S WHY!” She screams as she ways a short heart shaped fan around.

            “That is so unfair!” The young blond girl cries out.

            “Well, have you anything to say in your defense?”

            “Of course, I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be queen, but I’m afraid that doesn’t give you the right to be so…so mean!” She finished in a huff with her arms crossed.

            The White Rabbit looked onto the scene in shock at the young girl’s defiance, but then cowered as the Queen yelled “SILENCE!” She roared as she slammed the desk in front of her.

            “YOU DARE DEFY ME!”

            “The court finds the defendant GUILTY AS CHARGED! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart…” one of the onlookers looked up with a gasp at the last charge, “OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!”

              With those words, Izuku suddenly found himself running without thinking, hoping to stop the scene before- “Midoriya wait!” -Tenya could stop him.

             “Hold it right there!” Izuku called to the soldiers as he reached the center of the court room.

             “Who are you,” the Queen asked the boy and his companions. “How DARE you interfere with my court!”

             “Excuse me your majesty,” Izuku spoke quickly, if not a little nervous, “But we know who the real culprit is.”

             “Of course,” Ochaco started, “It’s the hear- “She quickly clamped up before she realized what she was saying.

             “Anyways…” Izuku started anew as he looked at his friend in a panic, “she’s not the one you’re looking for.”

             “That’s nonsense,” the Queen impatiently replied. “Do you have any proof?”

             A quick deafening silence overcomes Izuku and his companions.

🎺🎺🎺

            “Bring me evidence of Alice’s innocence, if she is really not the one that tempted to steal my heart,” the Queen ordered the trio as the young girl was put in a cage. “Fail… AND ITS OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!”

            The trio just looked on as the card soldiers resumed their position and the Queen… resumed her nap. They regrouped quickly in a corner where neither the guards nor the Queen could over hear their conversation.

            “What did we tell you,” Tenya hissed in Izuku’s direction “about keeping the world order!”

            “I thought that just meant to not tell them that there are other worlds,” Izuku quickly defended but he was just as quickly cut off.

            “That also means to not let them know we are from other worlds or to meddle in the affairs of these worlds! We are outsiders! We can not be influencing the events of these worlds!”

            “Tenya,” Ochaco quickly whispered, “stay quiet or YOU will give us away. Look Izuku messed up, but I almost did as well. We must face these consequences now. Especially if the heartless are involved.”

            “How are they involved?”

            “Didn’t you hear the queen, she said ‘The crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart’. Something tried to steal her heart- “

            “And I am going to bet,” Izuku quickly interrupted, “that a young girl like her lacks that ability.”

            Izuku looked over his shoulders to the blond girl who was crying in the cage due to her current predicament. It pained Izuku to see someone hurting due to false accusations, and quickly turned back to his companions.

            “Let’s go talk to her, she may need some support and she may be able to help us find evidence.”

            “Can’t we just capture one and bring it out here?” Ochaco asked the others.

            “I don’t think its that easy, Ochaco. They do seem to be able to teleport easily.”

            “Plus, what can we use to restrain them properly? Especially if they are after me and the Keyblade, they will get all the swipes in they can.”

            “Okay, okay I get it bad idea. Let’s just go talk to her already then.

🌹🌹🌹

            The young girl was surprised by her entire time in this world. It was bad enough that she fell down a hole chasing a rabbit, dealt with a confusing forest and an even more confusing cat, but the Queen and her land of self-imposed rules was really taking the cup of tea. However, as she feared a possible execution, a mysterious boy ran up to try to defend her, and while she did end up in a cage, it does seem that she isn’t in immediate danger. At least, that’s what she though until the queen yelled “AND ITS OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!”

            “Oh, dear. What am I going to do?” She spoke out loud to herself. She looked around, trying to see if she could get someone’s attention. Maybe that boy’s that had stepped up to try to stop the Queen from pushing her ‘sentence’. She notices the guards are staying in perfectly still, so there is no they aren’t going to bother helping. She tries to get the attention of the Rabbit, but the moment they meet eyes he looks away sadly.

            “Hello,” a voice says to break her attention.

            “Oh,” she quickly turned back to the front of the cage, seeing the greenette boy in front of her, with what seemed like two others approaching her as well. “Who are you?”

            “My name is Izuku Midoriya!”

            “I am Alice”

            “And I,” another voice cut behind the voice, “Am Tenya Iida and this is Ochaco Uraraka.” The boy behind the first one points to himself before he points to the girl next to him.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet all three of you, though I do wish it was under better circumstances. I am really sorry that you got mixed into this nonsense.”

            “Please, I couldn’t let her try to cut your head off for something I knew you didn’t do.”

            “You believe me, but why?”

            “Uhh… let’s just say that I know what tried to, and it was definitely not you.”

            “How did you happen to get caught in this trial?” The girl of their group asked.

            “I am not entirely sure. I finished a tea party with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare and got confused in a forest filled with lotus. There were these creatures that followed me around too and had to run away from. I ran into a cat and he told me the way out was through a small opening. The next thing I knew I was in court pleading for something I didn’t do!”

            “Hmm,” the greenette hummed in response. “It does seem that you had quite the adventure. Which was did you come from the forest?”

            “There’s an entry way on the other side of this garden. It will take you straight there…hopefully. I am sorry, but I really don’t understand this place.”

            “Don’t worry,” the girl, Uraraka, was it, jumped in, “neither do we.”

            “Right, well, we will go get the evidence and come set you fre- “

            “THAT ENOUGH TALKING!”

            The trio jumped back as a spade shaped axe cut the space between them and the cage.”

            “LEAVE THE PRISONER ALONE!” The soldier next to the cage commanded.

            With that, the trio waved goodbye, and were off.

            “Oh, I do hope they can help me…”

🔑🔑🔑

            The trio walked away from the cage in fear of early decapitation. They knew they had a lead to see what more they can figure about this world, but they had no clues on how they will prove Alice’s innocence, and theirs now too. They called through the garden, passing the guards carefully to not break an unusual rule, and eventually found themselves in a forest made of lotus pads. Like the rest of the world though, while it had elements of an actual forest, it seemed, like the garden, to also be a room.

            “Okay,” Izuku started quickly to his companions, “does this world feel like a weird fun house to anyone else?”

            “It definitely does seem strange. No real rhyme or reason for anything.” Tenya replied.

            “Well, I think that this world is a little fun!” Ochaco pipped into their pondering. “It’s like a surprise around every corner.”

            “Yes, Ochaco, because the threat of being decapitated is ‘fun’.”

            “You’re just a sour puss, Tenya, I think tha- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!”

            “GEEEZ!”

            “WHAT?!”

            The trio stopped abruptly being scared by a… floaty, jumping… cat head. A single purple cat head. A floating jumping purple cat head with what looked like a permanent smile. The head quickly disappeared, forcing Izuku and his friends to search for it, to find it jumping around in a higher corner of the forest. Then it moved again, this time appearing on top of a giant stump, with its body, stripped in pink and purple with a giant fluffy tail at its end, jumping on top of his head. It stepped off, not breaking his gaze with the trio who looked on in horror and confusion and picked up his head to place it back in its proper place upon its shoulders.

            Izuku was officially questioning all reality.

            “Wh-who are you,” Ochaco asked the creature in confusion and awe.

            “Who indeed,” the cat responds. Not that surprising after a doorknob, unfortunately. “Poor Alice, soon to lose her head, and she’s not guilty of a thing!”

            “WAIT! You know who the real culprit is!” Izuku inquired.

            “May you please let us know who it is, good… sir?” Tenya jumped in.

            “The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but he doesn’t always tell. The answers, the culprit, the cat… they all lie in the darkness.” As he finished this sentence, he started to fade away and left the trio.

            “Wait, please!” Izuku pleaded.

            To answer his plea, the cat’s voice resounded around them “They’ve already left the forest. I won’t tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all…3 are a cinch to find. The final one is a tricky one to find. Big rewards if you can find them all.”

            The voice finalized with a small wicked chuckle, and faded off, letting the trio know that they are alone now. And as if to signal this change, there were familiar pops of appearing creatures surrounding them.

            Heartless.

😸😸😸

            The trio let their weapons disappear anew as they completed the battle with the new wave of heartless.

            “Well hey those new yellow variants of the magic heartless were fun…” Ochaco said with the tiniest hint of sarcasm.

            “Almost as fun as those big bellied ones that you couldn’t damage from the front,” Izuku replied with a sigh. “At least we found a piece of evidence as we dodged the lighting the Yellow Operas summoned.”

            “I’m guessing that’s what you want to name them?” Jiminy quickly asked from his hood.

            “Yup. Okay, so we have an antenna, but where else could there be pieces?”

            “Hey you two!” Ochaco quickly called from the top of the tree. “There’s a weird entry way in this tree. Maybe it leads to another piece of evidence!”

            The other two quickly climbed the pads scattered through the forest to reach the height that Ochaco was standing at. When reunited, they took the plunge inside to see what else this world will through at them.

            And… they are falling again.

⌛⌛⌛

            Falling back into what was officially dubbed the Bizarre Room, the trio realized that they had landed on top of the stove-fireplace that was on the right side of the room. Looking around, they noticed a pink box with a bow, similar to one found earlier that contained the heartless antenna.

            “Hey look,” Izuku spoke as he approached the box, “another piece of evidence.” Inside said box was a perfume bottle that had the name ‘Essence of Heartless’ on the side.

            “Must be the creatures stink,” Tenya commented. “That can be useful, it seems.”

            “Well, let’s take a quick look around here,” Ochaco said before jumping off the top. “Maybe there’s another piece we can find.”

🌼🌼🌼

            After an uneventful search and another round with more heartless, the trio eventually made it back to the Lotus Forest. They decided to give this area another try as well, to see if there was anything else of use.

            “PSSH.”

            “What was that Iida?”

            “I didn’t say anything Midoriya.”

            “PSSSHH”

            “Uraraka?”

            “Not me either.”

            “PSSSSSH.”

            The trio looked around and noticed a yellow flower that had its petals closed. The trio looked at each other before Izuku decided to take a step towards it.

            “PSSSH. Hey buddy.” The flower spoke out.

            “AHHH!”

            “Hey friend, give me a Potion and see what happens!”

            Izuku looked at the other two with startled eyes, both that looked back and shrugged not knowing how to continue. Sighing, Izuku turned back to the plant, and decide _Eh, what’s the worst that can happen?_ He takes a potion out from his pocket and tosses it to the plant. As soon as the potion hits its petals, it blooms to a beautiful open rose. As it does though, a gas emanates from the inside, covering Izuku quickly from head to toe. A familiar feeling over takes him, as he realizes that he is starting to grow. After a few second, he is as tall as the forest ( _Room?)_ itself. He looks around, and notices that its just him that grew this time, with his companions looking up at his grown form.

            “Well, that could have gone a lot better.”

            Izuku looked around and realized that even at this size there wasn’t much that he could do. Stepping to look around, he accidently steps on top of the giant stump that the Cheshire Cat made its appearance.

            “Oops” he quickly jolted out as the step quickly came back down as the stomp flattened into the earth. As it did, a new lotus pad sprang up into the air from a nearby pond and was raised up thanks to a stem to hold it steady. Izuku walked back to where he started and stumbled again. He reached for a giant tree in the middle of the area. Instead of steadying him, however, the tree moved with and made him land with a thud that shock the ground.

            “Are you alright, Midoriya?” Tenya asked.

            “Yeah,” Izuku boomed, “I am fine. Just not use to the cramped size with all these branches.”

            “We can tell,” Ochaco chimed in. “You even turned an entire tree around and knocked down its fruit.”

            Izuku eyed the fruit that was now on the ground. It looked way oversized for either Iida or Uraraka to eat, but it seemed it was grown for someone his size. Picking it up, he threw it quickly into his mouth and swallowed the fruit quickly. At once, he felt the shrinking feeling take him once more, as he returned to a normal size next to Iida and Uraraka.

            “I have stopped questioning everything. But look,” Uraraka quickly pointed out, “it seems like you created paths to new entrances!”

            Looking at what has changed, the rotated tree had a giant bush of branches and leaves moved to the other side, creating an easier jumping path. On top of that, the Lotus that sprung up also seemed to lead to another entry way. With new paths set, they decided to go for the closer one on top that caused them to jump through the trees.

🍎🍎🍎

            As they climbed the trees, Izuku noticed a blue chest with a glowing lock.

            “Hey guys, what do you think is inside?”

            “Probably some supplies, maybe even an accessory?”

            “Knowing our luck, Tenya, it’s probably another heartless.”

            Izuku approached the chest and tapped it with his Keyblade. The chest gave a quick shutter as it sprang open to reveal…three puppies!

            “DOGS!?” Izuku said in response as he jumped back from the box.

            “DOGS!!!” Ochaco called back as she sprang forward.

            As soon as she got eyes on them, she noticed that they were three dalmatian puppies sitting in the chest. The three gave playful barks before swiftly vanishing into 3 stars and zooming up and away from this world.

            “Where do you think they are going?”

            “I am not sure, Ochaco, but maybe we’ll run into them again.”

🐶🐶🐶

            The trio made their way through the other entrances, reaching the Bizarre Room again but each time in new locations. After finding the third, they enter the last entry way available back in forest. When they make their way for the last time, they end on top of a random water faucet in the corner of the room. They looked around, making sure to not miss step or suffer plummeting all the way down and having to go back. Izuku noticed the last box they were searching for on top of a nearby shelving unit. He took a quick step back, and jumped, barely reaching the cabinet, and almost losing his footing. Once planted more firmly, he goes up to box, to also allow room for Iida and Uraraka to follow suit. When opened and finding pieces of wood with claw marks, they knew they had found all the evidence they needed.

            “Hee hee hee!”

            “Who’s there?!” Izuku quickly asked as he turned around. On top of the faucet they had just left, the figure of the Cheshire Cat was slowly coming into view, with his giant grin still plastered on his face.

            “Well,” the Cat started, “Look at what you’ve found. Good going!”

            “And now we can go save Alice!”

            The Cat laughed again, with its grin growing wider, “Don’t be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?”

            “What do you mean sir! Please, just explain clearly!” Tenya begged the cat.

            With once more laugh, he moved his tail to reveal a blue scroll behind his back. “I won’t tell, but I’ll give you something.”

            His tail casually flicked the scroll towards Izuku who was able to catch it. When he looked back up from the scroll, he noticed the cat start to fade, with the smile lingering just a little longer before ‘popping’ away like the rest of him.

            “Weird cat.”

            “What did he give you, Midoriya?” Tenya asked.

            “I know what that is!” Ochaco quickly called, “it’s a magic scroll! You can use it to learn a new form of magic!”

            Looking back at the scroll, Izuku quickly unfurled the scroll, and as he did, a blinding light hit him. He also heard a familiar voice speak in his head.

            _You’ve attained the power of Ice!_

            _You have learned the Blizzard spell._

            “I’ve learned the Blizzard spell?” Izuku asked out loud.

            “Ooo, that’s the base ice magic spell, Midoriya!” Ochaco giddied. “It’s very useful for long distance! And if you can evolve it, it gets better at every stage!”

            “How would I summon it?”

            “Just like with Fire magic, think of ice and cast it out!”

            Izuku thought about the coldness the water on his islands can be, and with enough concentration-

            “FREEZE!”

            A giant crystal ball of ice formed and shot out of the tip of the Keyblade, heading straight until it collieded with the wall.

            “Good job Midoriya! Something new for your arsenal!” Tenya said as he clapped the back of Izuku.

            “Okay then, let’s head back to the queen, and prove Alice’s innocence.”

❄❄❄

            The trio makes their way back to the Queen’s court, bashing and freezing all the enemies in their way. They proceed to approach the bench to wake the Queen, when a nearby red card soldier coughs to get their attention.

            “Do you lot have your evidence ready?”

            “Yes, we do, sir.” Tenya answered.

            “Well then, please give it to me. Green one, go stand in the on the podium, the other two, go sit in the side bench. The trial restarts in a moment.”

💖💖💖

            “The court is now in session!”

            “Okay you three, show me what you have found.” The Queen commands from the top of her seat. With that, the red card soldier presents the four boxes that Izuku had given him, and places them between the Queen and Izuku.

            “My, that is certainly a lot of evidence…”

            Izuku inwardly cheers, knowing that they had just freed Ali-

            “BUT! I am still not impressed. CARDS! Bring forth my evidence.”

            A fifth box appears next to the four that the trio had found. With a wave of her scepter, the Queen lifts the five boxes, mixing them into one, before re-parting them into 5 separate boxes.

            “Hmm, to check all five would only be a waste of my time. You boy pick one. The evidence inside will seal your fate, and I will make my decision based on the evidence you chose”

            “After al the trouble of collecting them!” Uraraka yelled from the bench.

            “This is completely unfair!” Tenya screamed following his friend.

            “SILENCE! DO YOU DARE DEFY ME? PICK ONE ALREADY OR ITS OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!”

            Izuku quickly jumped up at the threat of losing his head. He quickly analyzed and realizes that he has an eighty percent chance of getting this right. But not knowing what is in the last box frightens him. He decides to chose randomly, which hurts since he would analyze all the possibilities, but with the lingering threat of decapitation, he wants to make it snappy. He goes for the center box and taps it lightly with the end of his Keyblade. As he did, the box sprang alive, and an image of both Iida and Uraraka came out before fading away.

            “Well, this can’t be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that spells trouble for them! I hope to get the rest of Wonderland and the start of the next world sooner. With school and such in the way, it doesn't leave a lot of room though, but I will try my best.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> PS. I know that this is marked as a TodoDeku fic, and I promise that its going to be still, its just if you know anything about the Kingdom Hearts story, its not the main focus for the first game until near the end. However, my version of the story is going to change some details so later interactions can be more fun and connected to that pairing.


	13. Wonderland III: Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are caught into new issues as the evidence they found is useless with Izuku opening the box that implicates his friends instead!

            “WHAT!?”

_No._

            “I KNEW IT! THEY’RE CO-CONSPIRATORS WITH ALICE!!”

            _NO._

            “GUARDS LOCK THEM UP AT ONCE!”

            _No No NO!_

            “AND OFF WITH ALL THEIR HEADS!!!”

            Everything was going in slow motion for Izuku. Not only did he just reveal a piece of evidence that implicates his two friends in the attempted theft of the Queen of Hearts’ heart, Alice was not deemed innocent, so her cage was suddenly covered in a sheet. All the trimmings of the garden, such as the podiums and benches vanished in a poof, in their place a lone tower with 3 wheels took the center of the garden. A lone red card soldier rushed to the tower and spun a wheel, forcing Alice’s cage to be pulled higher, out of Izuku and his friends reach.

“MIDORIYA!” He heard two voices cry. As he looked to the place of his friends, where they once stood on a bench, they now where trapped behind thorn cages that sprang from the ground.

            “GET HIM YOU FOOLS!” The Queen started to yell, and Izuku started to run. “and if you let him touch the tower, ITS OFF WITH YOUR HEADS INSTEAD!”

            _Okay, so the key is the tower, noted, but how am I going to get to it?_

            Izuku looked around at the garden, or at least what remained, though there was the lone tower, a dozen guards, both with axes and lances were scattered about, all heading towards him. His friends, who would have helped him in this situation are currently stuck and can’t summon their weapons due to the small size of their cages.

            _Okay, first things first, get my fri-_ “Eeep!” Izuku stopped short as he tried to run for his friends but was deterred by barely missing a downward swinging axe. He looked at the source and noticed that he was starting to be surrounded by the cards of the Queens court. Izuku made quick swings at those around him and dodge rolled his way past them, further avoiding the chances of get axed so soon. He rolled quickly to Iida’s cage, and with a few quick hits, the thorns receded to the ground, freeing the taller boy.

            “Move, Midoriya!” Iida quickly called, and as soon as Izuku stepped to the side, Iida summoned his shield, raised it in a stance and yelled “SPEED!” He was suddenly moving quickly down the garden, hitting those that were reaching him and Izuku soon, and adding mayhem to the already chaotic scene. With that distraction, Izuku was able to run over to Uraraka’s cage and free her from the thorny prison as well.

            “Thanks, Midoriya, now…” she said as she stepped quickly closer to the cards. “THUNDER!” With that, a small random serge of lighting hit her surrounding area, hitting some of the cards and disorienting them.

            “GET THEM YOU FOOLS!!!” The Queen quickly yelled, but while doing so was distracted and missed a green haired Keyblade wielder reaching the top of her bench. “WHAT ARE YOU DOI- “she starts before the young boy brings the Keyblade down on her with one hit that left her unconscious. Izuku jumped down from the bench quickly and ran over to the now ignored tower. He takes a few swings, with each few destroying one of the three wheels. From there, each few hits caused more and more of the tower to crumble. He looked over to the cage where Alice was being kept and noticed that it was slowly dropping to the ground.

🌹🌹🌹

            “I KNEW IT! THEY’RE CO-CONSPIRATORS WITH ALICE!”

            Alice looked on with shock at the scene before her, as two of the people that were helping her suddenly appeared out of one of the evidence boxes before disappearing. To make matters worse, a cloth that blocked out the entire scene so she could not see the fate of those that tried to help her. She ran up to the door and started to shake it, trying desperately to open it so she could maybe help.

            “Please, please, I just want to help them…” She quietly said to herself stifling a sob, “They were so nice to me and wanted nothing but to help me when I was wrongly accused, I- “

            Her dialogue was cut short by a noise behind her, almost like concentrated air being released and forced open. Turning around, she noticed a hole of sorts, dark and menacing. The hole contained a weird energy around it, swirling, but not moving, ever put and waiting. She took a quick gasp as a gloved hand reached out of the whole and grabbed her arm.

            “Hey, let me go!” she quickly yelped. However, the hand proved too powerful and pulled her into the hole, vanishing from Wonderland without a trace.

⏳⏳⏳

            “Midoriya, behind you!” Tenya yelled as he bashed away another pair of lances that were headed towards him. Izuku looked back at his friend before dodge rolling out of the way of three cards that were charging for him and the tower.

            “FREEZE!” He yelled to send a crystal ball of ice towards the cards that had barely missed him. They tumble under the freezing chunk of ice and sway slowly onto the ground. He bolted quickly back to the tower with it having less soldiers to defend it. Hitting it with a devastating blow, the tower shakes for a moment, before crumbling slowly into the

            “We did it!” Ochaco cheered as she sent another set of fireballs to a nearby set of card soldiers that ran around trying to put themselves out. The trio dismissed their weapons and approached the cage that was slowly finishing its descent to the ground. As soon as the bottom of the cage hit the earth with a low ‘thud’, the cloth that covered it started to unwrap itself to reveal its contents.

            “Oh no,” Tenya expressed softly as the cloth was being drawn back. When fully shown to those in the garden, the cage was bear, with no real hint that Alice was ever in there.

            “She must have been taken,” Ochaco states sadly looking at the cage “While we were busy fighting.” She and her companions turned to the slow growling that was building next to cage, emanating from the Queen of Hearts.

            “YOU FOOLS!” She screamed at the cards in her court, “FIND THE ONE BEHIND THIS!!! I DON’T CARE HOW!!!!” With that order, the cards started to scramble, battle worn or not, they wouldn’t do anything to anger the Queen further. “And you three!” She quickly yelled to get the attention of Izuku and his friends. “Do something as well! Don’t just stand there!” The trio quickly looked at each other before running off to the entrance to the Lotus Forest. “Fools, the entire lot of them…”

❄❄❄

            “Well that could have gone loads better,” Izuku said as he stretched to wake himself from exhaustion.

            “Here, take this, Midoriya,” Ochaco said as she handed him an ether, “You might be low on your mana reserves, that can cause you to feel exhaustion.”

            “Thanks, Ochaco,” he quickly responds as he takes the cubed crystal treat from her hand. He quickly swallows it up and feels rejuvenated as if he just took a ten-hour nap “Oh yeah, that definitely helped, thanks a lot.”

            “Well,” Tenya quickly said as he surveyed around the forest, “Now we have to figure out where Alice was taken to? Did either of you see- “

            “IIDA LOOK OUT,” Izuku quickly yelled as he interrupted and tackled the taller boy. A second later, a giant bolder landed with a thunders ‘THUMP’ right where Tenya was standing.

            “Are you two alright?” Uraraka quickly asks.

            “I am fine. Thanks, Midoriya.”

            “Anytime, Iida.”

            The two friends got up and dusted themselves off, and quickly went to where the bolder landed. As they reached it, a familiar grinning figure that was doing a weird handstand on the top of the bolder started to fade into view.

            “HEY!” Izuku started at the cat.

            “Why it seems that you have run a foul of something with a pension for decapitation…”

            “Never mind that with the Queen,” Tenya quickly interrupted the cat, “Can you please just tell us if you saw who took Alice?”

            “Alice? No. Shadows? Yes.”

            “Where did they go, then” Uraraka asked the stripped cat.

            “This way. That way. Does it really matter? Right, down, up, left, all mixed up thanks to the shadows. Go deeper still and find the forgotten garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!” He chuckled to himself before fading away. The trio looked onto the boulder before even it faded away with him. They looked back at each other and started to walk to the back of the forest without any other words shared between them.

😸😸😸

            Reaching the back of the forest, the friends find a new path that appeared out, and upon taking it, reach a hidden garden with a small cottage on the side. Lit with lanterns, a table adorned with tea pots and cups stand in the center, with chairs for its many possible guests lining the sides and end. The other end is occupied by a portrait of two individuals. One seemed like an older, short man, with white hair topped with a giant green top hat. He wears a waistcoat of yellow with a blue bowtie and green pants all combined with a teapot in one hand a teacup in another. The other in the portrait seemed to be another rabbit but was more similar to a hare. He had brownish fur with long years and whiskers, his eyes did not help being a pair of wild ones that looked in mischievous. He had a tuff of golden hair that complimented his red waistcoat and dark slacks. He also carried a teacup like his companion and stood next to a sign with writing.

            A VERY MERRY UN-BIRTDAY TO YOU!

            HAVE A SEAT!

            -THE MAD HATTER AND MARCH HARE

            Izuku and his friends looked over the table carefully, not trying to disturb a thing in case it was a trap. They looked at each other and decided that their focus would be better suited at the cottage that stood next to the table.

🍵🍵🍵

            Stepping inside was an odd experience for the trio. While at first it seemed that this house was nothing but ramps that adorned the sides of the house with a small trapped door to the other corner. They noticed two things: the first being that there were two odd things in the center of the room that seemed almost like lights. The second was realized as soon as Tenya looked up and gasped.

            “It’s the same room…” he said in a whisper, in wonderment of the insanity that this world was structured in. “It’s the exact same room again, instead this time…”

            “We are upside down!” Ochaco quickly said in amazement looking around. “I wonder if I use my gravity magic, if we can move closer to the…”

            “We don’t have time for that Ochaco, we need to find these other shadows that took Alice!”

            “They’re hidings somewhere,” a voice above them speaks. Looking up, they notice the Cat has decided to make a return appearance. “And the momeraths outgrabe.”

            …

            “What?”

            “What?”

            “What?”

            What?

            “Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the lights!” He chuckled again at the dumbfounded faces before him and faded away anew.

            “Turn on the lights, huh? Maybe there’s a hidden light source we haven’t thought about.” Izuku wondered out loud. He turns around, looking at the room before him, and notices two things protruding from the ground. “Over there! Those look like lamps!”

            “Maybe if we use Fire magic on them to light them up, it will reveal the shadows he speaks of!” Ochaco quickly suggested.

            “Good idea, Ochaco. Since the two of you are better magic users, its best that you two do it.”

            As the trio neared the two lamps however, familiar popping sounds surrounded them, both in front of them and on top of the lamps themselves, a new wave of Heartless appeared.

🔥🔥🔥

            “You know, at one point this would get annoying” Izuku started to say as they walked away from the first lit lamp, “but I am actually sort of enjoying fighting the heartless.”

            “They do offer as challenge of sorts,” Tenya commented, “plus it is honorable that we are fighting these creatures instead of letting them roam free and hurting those that inhabit this world.”         

            “With how this world is though,” Ochaco interrupted her friend “you would think the Heartless would be a common thing and not out of the norm.”

            Izuku chuckled at her commented before jumping to grab the ledge of the other lamp. Climbing to its edge he points his Keyblade towards the lamp. A quick touch to the side ignites the lamp like magic, casting a familiar glow as the lamp behind him did when he lit it up.

            “They’ll arise in this room.”

            “AAHH!” Izuku quickly yelled, being surprised by the voice of the Chesire cat returing.

            “But somewhere else.” Turning around, they notice him laying on the rim of the other lamp, looking at the trio with his trademark grin. “That shadow may go after that doorknob too.” With that he fades anew, leaving the trio alone with his message.

            “’That shadow may go after that doorknob too?’ But why” Izuku thought out loud. “He seems to be a normal, albeit talking, doorknob.”

            “We can’t say for sure,” Tenya interjected, “But it may be best that we return to this room in its normal way.”

            “As normal as things are in this world,” Ochaco joked.

🔑🔑🔑

            After backtracking through the garden, forest, and the Queen’s court, the trio eventually made their way back to the Bizarre Room they found themselves in at the start of their journey. Entering in, they noticed their new ‘friend’ the Cheshire Cat laying lazily on top of the table next to the potions for shrinking and growing. They jumped up to the top of the table with the aid of the nearby chair and walked over to their ‘friend’. As they approached, the Cat got up onto his hindlegs, and started a small little march.

            “The shadow should be here soon!” He said with a weird, twisted excitement in his voice. He stopped marching and took a stance like one if he was leaning on a wall. He then looked at the trio directly with his smile growing a bit more wicked.

            “Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!” He said as he quickly pointed up before disappearing once more.

            Looking up, the trio noticed a figure next to the lamps that they had lit. It quickly turned it head down, before jumping off the celling and on his hand. He pushes itself off the ground to make a leap over the table and the trio, to land on the other side on its feet. It then started to unbend itself from its stance, looming slowly over the table and the trio. It had a head made up of smaller cylinder like heads, each in either in a light purple or pink in alternating fashion and decreasing size as it reached the neck. Each head had a small set of yellow eyes and a small scowl on each face. Its main body was like tight armor, with the top having huge shoulder pads, that smoothed into a slender midsection, to eventually re-bulged as it reached its protruding hips. Its arms seemed to be made of paper, cut in a zig zag like pattern, but almost as long as his entire body. Its legs where made up of two tendon-like sticks that bent as he moved and met and fused at the hips and ankles. Its feet where like that of armored boots, with a neon green pain on them to boot. Crossing its arms, it revealed that it carried two twirling sticks, each with a grey pattern on each end that bulged out like a raccoon’s tail.

            “Well, this is definitely going to be interesting,” Tenya commented. The trio gave each other a look before nodding and heading straight for the Heartless. Izuku went straight for it with Tenya, while Ochaco stayed behind to use magic at a distance. “SPEED!” Tenya yelled as he activated his quick magic to hit the Heartless as much as he could and as quickly as possible. Izuku did his best to keep up with the Heartless and jump up to get his chest or used the chairs in the room to reach as well. They would also occasionally here “BURN!” or “BLIZARRA!” from the table as Ochaco sent out waves of magic when she felt she was targeting the Heartless the best. At one point, the Heartless did seem to go down, bending on its knees and almost collapsing to the ground, this gave Izuku and Tenya a better chance at hitting the chest, hoping one of their strikes would bring it down. That wasn’t meant to be as the Heartless quickly sprang back up and used its ‘clubs’ to swipe at the two, hitting them both and sending them to the wall, each hitting it with a thud.

            “Tenya! Midoriya!” Ochaco quickly yelled to her friends, she blasted a quick ball of fire towards the heartless before jumping down and heading to her friends’ side. As she arrived, the two were slowly getting themselves back off, shacking off the impact they just felt and getting ready to face the creature again. “Take these, quickly!” She said as she threw a potion at each of them. “Thanks, Uraraka,” Izuku quickly said before taking the potion and charging back towards the heartless. “Yes, thanks Ochaco.” Tenya said next taking his potion as well. “Are you doing okay by the way, mana still decent?”

            “I’m running a little low, but I should be fine, lets get this thing before-“

            “GUYS IT SET ITS BATTON CLUBS ON FIRE HELP!” Izuku quickly yelled to get the other attention. Looking at it, Tenya and Ochaco realized it was standing in front of the stove with its two clubs now lit in a gray flame. The stove behind him seems to be lit as well, making it the source for its newfound flames.

            “FREEZE!” Izuku yelled, hopeful to send one of his blizzard attacks towards the fires to snuff them out. Unfortunately, it did hit the heartless, just not the flames, and he had to dodge roll quickly to avoid another swipe with the heated material. “Damn.”

            “Midoriya, get away from it before it hits you with its flames!” Ochaco warned him. With that Izuku divided that to be the better idea and got some distance between it and himself. As soon as he was able to, he sent out multiple rounds of Fire and Blizzard magic. As the last fire ball, he released went out, he felt the sinking feeling from earlier hit him again. _Damn,_ Izuku thought, _Mana exhaustion again._ He shook off the feeling as best he could before running towards the enemy again, swiping at it with his Keyblade and doing his best to hit its chest. He noticed Tenya favoring chucking his shield in a boomerang-like fashion, trying to send it spinning to hit the enemy.

            The heartless continues its relentless attack on the trio eventually noticing that Ochaco kept using the table to raise herself higher to send more direct attacks. Due to this realization, it marched towards that table that Ochaco was standing upon, and in the next second swung down on the table, flattening it to the floor and sending the mage of the group flying.

            “Ochaco!” Tenya yelled as he dove for his friends position to see if she was okay. “Please tell me you are alright.”

            Izuku heard a small gasp before looking over to see Ochaco sitting on the ground, trying to recover. He runs towards the other two before stopping abruptly to narrowly miss being hit by a flaming baton.

            “Are you okay, Uraraka?” Izuku yelled from across the room.

            “Yeah, just give me a sec.” She replied as she shook her head to try to regain some focus. Tenya confirmed with her to make sure she was alright before leaving her with a potion and running back to help Izuku.

⏱⏳⏱

            The battle went on for a few more minutes, a constant repetition of the trio doing their best of hitting its head while in their shrunk down state. Eventually, Ochaco sent out one last bit of blizzara magic and hit it squarely in the faces. With that blow the creature halted before collapsing in on itself, coming back towards the ground. A bright light consumed its body. A few seconds later, they noticed a giant heart, similar to that of the Guard Armors (Izuku and Jiminy’s idea for its name) back in Traverse Town, leave the light and fly into the sky before fading away. With the heart leaving the body started to fade as well, taking every bit of the heartless with it. In its place a box was left, one that Tenya quickly picked up. “We’ll open this up on the ship. We have to be certain it’s contents won’t negatively affect this world.”

            “We did it!” Izuku quickly cheered. Before Tenya and Ochaco could join in, they heard a giant ‘YAWN’ to their left and took a quick look to see the doorknob opening its eyes from its nap.

            “What a racket!” The doorknob exclaimed with another yawn. “How’s a doorknob to get any sleep!” With that last comment, it started to inhale a giant yawn. This yawn allowed Izuku and the gang to look inside its mouth, and when they did, a small light sparked. It quickly moved, tracing the shape of what looked like a keyhole, which should be no surprise as they were dealing with a giant doorknob. However as soon as it was done tracing, the light shined even brighter, grabbing the attention of the trio fully.

            “Woah!” Izuku quickly exclaimed as the Keyblade in his hand pulled his arm up. Izuku almost lost balance due to the weapon’s sudden lone movement. He noticed they Keyblade aimed itself directly towards the doorknobs mouth, and the keyhole the light traced. “Hey!” he noticed a barrage of light and what looked like stars start to form at the tip. As soon as the light on his Keyblade was concentrated enough, it sent it out as a beam towards the doorknob’s open mouth and the keyhole inside. When the beam hit the keyhole, the trio heard a click, like something big being locked up tight.

            “What was that light, Midoriya?” Ochaco asked shakily.

            “I am not sure. But did you hear that, it sounded like something closed and got locked.

            “Well what ever that was we should look for that ca-” Tenya started to speak before a small diamond shaped item came out of the doorknobs mouth. It was colored a cyan and yellow with a pattern that looked like a circuit board. It shined with a small light as soon as it stopped moving.

            “That’s a gummi piece.” Ochaco noted to her friend.

            “Yes, but not one that I have ever seen before. Maybe we can ask the Gummi Crew to help us identifying it.”

            “Sounds like a plan. I’ll hold onto it for now.”

            As soon as Ochaco picked up the piece, they heard a familiar voice call towards them from behind.

            “Splendid! You are quite the heroes, aren’t you?” The trio quickly turned to see the Cheshire Cat appear on top of the table anew. “If you’re looking for Alice, she isn’t here. She’s gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness.” With that, the Cheshire Cat took a bow towards the group, and faded away for what felt like the final time.

            “No…” Izuku said as he looked at the ground in defeat.

            “It’s alright Midoriya, we tried our best, but those Heartless won this round and took her away.” Tenya said to try to comfort the green haired boy that had tears in his eyes.

            “Yeah Midoriya, we can’t give up! Let’s head back to the Gummi ship and go to other worlds! We might find where they took her! And your friends as well may be waiting somewhere else!” Ochaco said to get her newer friend back into gear. “But before we do go please excuse me for a moment.”

            “Ochaco, is everything oka-“ Tenya started before his friend ran into a corner and started to retch and vomit in the corner of the room.

            “Is she okay, Iida?” Izuku said in shock.

            “Yeah, she must have overused her magic. When she does, her body gets very nauseous and with no magic to stop that feeling, she can’t control it and, well…” He says as he gestures at his friend for the idea he is trying to convey.

            “I’m alright.” Ochaco quickly notes as soon as she is done bending over. “Just took an ether and I should be good. Let’s just head back to the ship…”

⚪🔴💚

            He wasn’t entirely sure where he was. The last thing he can vaguely remember is the islands. He walked towards the secret place like it was calling to him. However, as soon as he heard his best friend call for him, he can’t remember anything. Even now, everything feels, foggy. Like he is somewhere but not fully. Not all of him is where he is and he can’t understand it. All he can grasp of where he is the detail of an odd pink colored room with furniture that seems to be bigger then he is.

            He looks around almost instinctively to try to get an idea of where he could really be, but all he notices are two people he has never met before. One a taller boy with navy blue hair and clothing that looked almost like armor. The other was a shorter girl with brown hair and bubbly cheeks. She had clothes that looked like what a mage would wear in a fantasy book. He tried to make out what they where saying as he noticed their mouths move, but it all sounded muffled. Until one word, one name was able to cut through the fog.

            “…. ~~Let’s get going then~~ Midoriya…”

            Midoriya. Midoriya. His friend is here? Where though? He doesn’t see him. He does the only thing he can think of, call out to him and hope he responds.

            “IZUKU!”

 🏝🏝🏝

           “What?” Izuku said as he suddenly stopped in his tracks back towards the rabbits hole they came from.

           “Midoriya,” Tenya quickly asked at the outburst “is everything alright?”

           “Yes, but… I could have sworn I just heard someone call my name. My first name…”

           “Well it wasn’t either of us,” Ochaco noted.

           “I know, but it almost sounded like…never mind. I must be imagining things again.” He told his new friends. With that they started to continue walking, but Izuku took another look behind him to make sure that he wasn’t there.

_It sounded like Shouto called out to me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Wonderland is done! Now I don't know if you have noticed that I have not been doing nor mentioned the Trinities. I am forgoing those unfortunately and am going to include its items in other ways. While I do know some trinities are required to continue the story, I am going to work around those as we get to them. For now, let us take the glow of a defeated boss as we head towards the next world! Also, I may do a quick pit stop at Traverse Town because there is something I want to introduce but I may just wait until the end of the third world when the game has to go back no matter what.
> 
> P.S  
> I do know that updates are still really random so I do ask that you stick with me. For now I am hoping to get at least one chapter done every other week due to school and work constraints. Hopefully I can get more done soon because going forward I do want longer chapters to be put up so that I don't break worlds into different pieces too often.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until the next time!  
> All Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!!!


End file.
